


Paixão Sem Obstáculos - Everlark (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, casamento infeliz, everlark, romance inpossível, só é impossivel se você não quiser, traições, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: Katniss Everdeen tinha tudo para ser feliz: um emprego que amava, um filho adorável e um marido que a tratava como uma amiga. Mas sua vida não era um mar de rosas. Pelo contrário, atrás de sua fisionomia independente estava uma mulher carente de afeto. Será que ela um dia vai saber o que amar de verdade?





	1. Conhecendo Peeta Mellark

**Author's Note:**

> 1) The Hunger Games e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a Suzanne Collins. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão. 
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^ 
> 
> Nota da Autora: Essa fanfic se passa em um Universo Alternativo, ou seja, sem os Jogos. Ela é uma pessoa normal, com uma vida normal, mas que terá muitas surpresas.

Alta, de cabelo castanho escuro, com algumas madeixas grisalhas e pela altura dos ombros, rosto definido e sem uma ruga: assim se podia, em traços largos, definir Katniss Everdeeen, diretora executiva de uma das maiores empresas de escritórios de advocacia privadas do país. Cinquenta anos que pareciam trinta, um corpo a condizer, de uma elegância requintada. O tipo de mulher que as outras invejavam e que os homens desejavam. Assim era Katniss, uma mulher segura de si, tão segura e confiante que, até depois de casada, tinha ficado com o nome de solteira.

Sua vida profissional se tinha tornado sua principal preocupação desde seus vinte e cinco anos, depois de ter acabado seu curso na faculdade, com uma das melhores classificações. Por isso, sua relação com Gale, com quem se tinha casado nessa altura, se reduziu cada vez mais até uma convenção social.

Gale Hawthorne era um empresário de sucesso, dono de duas empresas de média dimensão. Juntos, faziam um casal com tudo o que era preciso para manter um estatuto e subir na vida profissional. Tinham um filho, Finnick, agora com vinte e seis anos, um jovem belo e encantador, que estudava Gestão na faculdade. Viviam em uma casa grande e cômoda á beira-mar, em um segundo andar envidraçado, onde a natureza também parecia habitar. A qualquer momento, parecia que a casa podia ser invadida pelo azul celestial do céu ou pela luz quente do sol, dando ao local um aspeto mais acolhedor do que já era. O quarto de Katniss dava diretamente para o céu, que olhava até adormecer e quando abria seus olhos castanhos pela manhã. Nesses momentos, se sentia viva, uma mulher completamente diferente do que demonstrava pelo resto do dia. Era seu único momento de liberdade do dia, antes de se entregar a sua vida monótona e corrida. O único momento de contato com a natureza. A partir de determinada altura, ao contrário, se sentia fechada, sem vida. Ai se perguntava com frequência: Onde estava o afeto, o carinho, em sua vida? E as emoções fortes?

Katniss se tinha tornado demasiado profissional para poder se dar ao luxo de ter afetos – pelo menos, era o que pensava.

Nunca em sua vida tinha tido casos amorosos: era uma mulher demasiado ocupada para levar a sério mais do que cinco minutos as possíveis propostas que lhe podiam fazer. Jogava com seu sex-appeal, mas para conseguir benefícios para si, mas era apenas isso. Por dentro, começava a se sentir vazia. Seu filho, Finnick, já não precisava dela, nem seu marido Gale, que tinha uma vida bastante preenchida, até em termos de amantes. Sua vida se resumia a ser um robô no emprego. Mas não queria pensar nisso. Se impedia de chegar a essa conclusão, e vivia cumprindo o horário permanente de serviço aos outros.

 

OoOoO

 

Katniss tinha tirado para si aquela quinta feira. Tinha planos para si, que incluíam ir ao cabeleireiro, á esteticista e depois ficar serenamente em casa, aproveitando uma maravilhosa tarde de primavera ao sol, folheando revistas de beleza. É muito complicado para uma mulher se manter atualizada nessa área. A competição feminina é muito mais violenta que a dos atletas. Parecia uma espécie de luta entre rivais para demonstrar qual era a melhor, a mais poderosa de todas as mulheres. Sentada em uma chaise longue, com uma túnica de linho branco, que lhe mostrava as curvas perfeitas do corpo e lhe dava até as coxas, Katniss tinha seu cabelo ondulando ao sabor do vento e uns óculos de sol no rosto, para proteger os olhos. A seu lado se encontrava uma mesinha de plástico, onde pousou a revista. Espreguiçou ao sol seu corpo moreno e fechou os olhos, gozando daquele merecido descanso.

– Mãe, que linda que a senhora está! – Ouviu a voz vibrante de seu filho, Finnick. Abriu os olhos e viu seu filho na porta, com um sorriso no rosto. Katniss sorriu e respondeu:

– Oi, meu amor. Estava descansando.

– Que bom, mãe. – Respondeu Finnick, um pouco admirado. Ele quase nunca via sua mãe relaxando. Ela estava sempre trabalhando, para que sua empresa continuasse no bom caminho que atravessava – Às vezes, parece que a mãe nem sabe o que é isso de descansar um bocadinho que seja.

Katniss percebeu o ligeiro tom de censura na voz de seu filho, mas não disse nada, sabendo que ele tinha razão. Retirou os óculos, os colocando em cima da mesinha e se apercebeu que seu filho não vinha sozinho. Reparou que nunca tinha visto esse jovem e notou que ele a olhava intensamente. Perante a expressão curiosa da mãe, Finnick apresentou:

– Mãe, esse é um amigo da faculdade, Peeta Mellark.

– Oi, Peeta. – Falou, enquanto recolhia as pernas, torneadas pelo sol. A túnica lhe deixava o peito vagamente á mostra e as pernas vagamente nuas. Ajeitou a roupa com as mãos e Peeta falou:

– Oi, muito gosto em conhecer a senhora, doutora Everdeen. – Katniss abanou a mão, onde se notava umas unhas recém-feitas, pintadas com verniz rosa pálido e disse:

– Me chame de Katniss, por favor. – Peeta continuava a observando intensamente e a mulher sentia o olhar dele percorrendo suas pernas, o peito, os ombros, a boca… Tentando retirar os olhos de Peeta sobre si, perguntou:

– Vêm estudar?

– Não, vimos fazer o mesmo que a mãe. Aproveitar o sol. – Respondeu Finnick.

– Que bom. – Comentou Katniss, olhando para o rosto do filho. Apontou para as chaises longues que se encontravam a seu lado e pediu:

– Sentem ai, por favor. – Os garotos começaram a andar e Katniss olhou para Peeta. Reparou que ele era alto e elegante, com olhos muito azuis e cabelo loiro. Tinha ombros largos, mãos poderosas e fortes. Vestia uma camiseta branca, que revelava seus músculos definidos e uma calça jeans azuis. Pensou, vendo Peeta se sentando: “Lindíssimo”.

– Desejam alguma coisa? – Perguntou, desviando os olhos de Peeta.

– Não, obrigado, mãe. – Respondeu Finnick, retirando sua camiseta verde e repousando suas costas na chaise longue.

– E você, Peeta? – Perguntou, olhando para o amigo de seu filho. Peeta sorriu, retirando também sua camisa. Katniss olhou admirada para o peito nu do amigo de seu filho e reparou que ele tinha músculos definidos e uma trilha de pelos loiros que iam em direção às calças. Peeta respondeu, a tirando de seus pensamentos:

– Obrigado, mas não. – Katniss sorriu e se deitou na chaise longue, dobrando as pernas, como sempre fazia. Se virou para os garotos e tentou fazer uma conversa casual, mas sentia os olhos de Peeta percorrendo seu corpo. Seu corpo tremia, com o contato pelo sol e com outro tipo de calor…

 

Continua…


	2. Sonhando com Peeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Obrigada a todos que deixaram hits no capitulo anterior.   
> Espero que gostem deste capitulo.   
> Bjs :D

Katniss jantou, juntamente com seu filho e Peeta, um delicioso salmão com arroz branco e ervilhas, acompanhado com uma salada fresquinha de tomates. Colocou toda a loiça na máquina e subiu para o banheiro, para tomar um banho refrescante. Lavou os dentes, retirou a roupa, a colocando na cesta de roupa suja, que estava perto da porta, e entrou na banheira. Descontraiu seus músculos ao sentir a água fria caindo sobre eles e se ensaboou. Sentia um calor gostoso dentro de si. Experimentava, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, uma vontade ardente de viver. Por fim, desligou a água, se enrolou em uma toalha e saiu da banheira. Se limpou e vestiu uma camisa azul de dormir, com decote em “v” e pela altura dos joelhos. Abriu o armário e retirou uma escova dos cabelos. Penteou suavemente seus cabelos e a guardou novamente. Saiu do banheiro e entrou no quarto. Afastou os lençóis negros e se deitou na cama. Ligou a luz e confirmou as horas: eram dez e vinte da noite. Seu marido ainda não tinha chegado. Provavelmente estaria com uma amante.

 

Sabia que dia seguinte era exigente e ela tinha de descansar para recuperar forças para um dia cheio de reuniões e de missões importantes. Não só para estar em seu máximo no dia seguinte, mas também porque, como se sabe, a pele se ressente muito se uma mulher dorme mal. Fechou os olhos e uma imagem surgiu diante de si, a começando a perseguir. Percebeu que era Peeta, com seu corpo definido e poderoso. Via seu peito nu, avançando para ela no jardim da casa, a agarrando pelos quadris. Imaginava a boca dele percorrendo seu pescoço, a tocando com volúpia, fazendo com que ela vibrasse de calor e desejo. Seu corpo se soltava, cheio de prazer. As mãos de Peeta, delicadas e firmes, a faziam sentir como se tivesse de novo vinte anos, mas era ela mesma. Toda a força do garoto a fazia se sentir sensual, muito desejada…

 

– Katniss? Katniss, acorde. – Ouviu a voz de seu marido, Gale.

– Sim, sim… – Suspirou, antes de abrir os olhos e reparou no rosto cansado de seu marido. Percebeu que estava se mexendo no sonho e que o tinha agarrado, o acordando.

– Katniss? – Perguntou novamente Gale – Você está bem?

Katniss piscou os olhos, confusa e perguntou:

– Gale?

– Você está bem? – Perguntou o marido. A mulher começou a perceber a situação e, envergonhada, a tentou corrigir.

– Ai, Gale…tive um pesadelo terrível...Terrível…Por favor, me abrace… – De forma desajeitada, como se lhe fizesse um grande favor, Gale a abraçou com um gesto seco. Katniss ainda tentou adormecer, como se não tivesse acontecido nada, mas dava voltas na cama. Por fim, passado muito tempo, voltou a adormecer.

 

OoOoO

 

Katniss abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou. Olhou para suas mãos e teve a nítida sensação de que Peeta a tinha visitado novamente durante o sono e que, dessa vez, tinha ido até ao fim…

Suspirou, afastou os lençóis e se levantou. Se dirigiu para o banheiro, retirou sua camisa de dormir e tomou uma ducha de água fria, para acalmar todo o calor que sentia. Se lavou rapidamente, se enrolou na toalha e voltou para o quarto. Se dirigiu para o armário e escolheu sua roupa. Vestiu uma blusa cor de rosa e umas jeans azuis escuras. Calçou uns sapatos de salto alto, de cor preta, que lhe realçavam as pernas, e saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha. Como sempre estava somente seu filho, comendo o café da manhã.

– Bom dia, mãe. – Falou Finnick, enquanto se servia de café. Olhou para a mãe e comentou – A senhora está linda!

– Bom dia, meu amor. Obrigada pelo elogio. – Respondeu Katniss, se aproximando do filho e lhe dando um beijo na testa. Seu filho era extremamente amoroso com ela – Tudo bom?

– Tudo, e com a senhora?

– Também. – Respondeu Katniss.

– A senhora parece que não dormiu bem de noite. – Comentou Finnick, preocupado – Está tudo bem?

Katniss sorriu, para o acalmar e respondeu:

– Sim, está. – Se sentou na cadeira, á frente de seu filho e se serviu de uma caneca de café preto e umas bolachas integrais. Comeu, enquanto pensava no sonho com Peeta e suspirou. Finnick acabou seu café, se levantou e colocou a loiça dentro da pia. Deu um beijo no rosto da mãe e saiu da cozinha. Katniss abanou a cabeça, tentando controlar seus pensamentos e acabou o café da manhã. Colocou sua loiça também na pia e saiu da cozinha. Subiu as escadas e voltou para o quarto. Entrou no banheiro, lavou os dentes e escovou os cabelos. De seguida, retirou de dentro do armário uma bolsa como maquiagem. Pegou em base e passou levemente pelo rosto. Colocou a base de volta á bolsa e pegou em rímel, colocando nas pestanas, lhe dando mais volume. Fechou o rímel e colocou de volta na bolsa. Se olhou no espelho e, percebendo que seus lábios estavam sem cor, pegou em um batom vermelho e passou pelos lábios, a deixando sensual. Colocou o batom na bolsa e a guardou de volta no armário. Lavou as mãos e saiu do banheiro. Desceu as escadas e pegou nas chaves do automôvel, que estavam em cima da mesa, no hall de entrada, e em uma bolsa preta, que estava pendurada em um gancho. Abriu a porta da rua e a fechou, desceu as escadas e se dirigiu para o automôvel da empresa, um Opel Astra, que lhe tinham oferecido quando tinha iniciado seu cargo de diretora. Abriu a porta do automôvel e entrou, colocou a chave na ignição e o ligou. Colocou o cinto de segurança e, com a mão nas mudanças, ergueu um dedo e ligou o rádio. Ao som da música jazz, sua preferida, começou sua viagem para o emprego.

 

OoOoO

 

Katniss estava sentada em uma cadeira e observava, enfadada, a pequena pilha de processos que se encontravam em cima de sua escrivaninha. Eram, somente, três da tarde e já estava cansada. Não aguentando mais estar fechada na sala, se levantou e saiu de seu gabinete. Enquanto caminhava para a saída da empresa, observava seus colegas conversando ao telefone, dando indicações e, outros, de pé, com processos nos braços. Suspirou e o rosto de Peeta surgiu em seus pensamentos. Percebendo que a presença dele em seus sonhos a estava perturbando mais do que devia, soube que tinha que arranjar uma forma de se esquecer dele. “Tenho de ir fazer exercício” – Pensou – “Do que preciso é de me distrair.”

Saiu da empresa e olhou para o lado, para o novo ginásio, que tinha aberto no mês passado. Infelizmente, ainda não tinha tido tempo de lá entrar, mas percebeu que era um bom dia para ir ver o local. Em letras grafitais, em cima da porta, dizia:”Body&Mind – Ginásio e Academia de Dança”. Olhou para um papel que estava afixado na porta de vidro e percebeu que o horário era das nove horas da manhã, às dez da noite, todos os dias e que tinham várias atividades, como: natação, um solário, um ginásio equipado com tudo o que era necessário, massagens para todos os gêneros, tal como dança, yoga e, até, Kung Fu.

Entrou no ginásio e percebeu que era amplo e moderno. Lá dentro, se respirava um ar limpo e puro, as plantas, enormes, proporcionavam conforto e uma música de meditação budista fazia o resto: parecia mais um local de descanso e não onde as pessoas gastam calorias. Se dirigiu para a recepção, onde se encontrava uma mulher de cabelos loiros, encaracolados, com madeixas cor de rosa. A mulher sorriu e se apresentou:

– Boa tarde, sou Effie e bem-vinda ao Ginásio Body&Mind. O que deseja saber?

– Boa tarde. – Cumprimentou Katniss – Gostaria de saber o tipo de serviços tem aqui.

– Bom, pode fazer de tudo. – Respondeu Effie – Desde meditação, dança do ventre, acupunctura…

– E musculação? – Perguntou Katniss, curiosa.

– Bom, pode fazer musculação, com um circuito para tonificar os músculos, sobretudo os abdominais. É o programa número dois. Mas, para isso, precisa de um personal trainer. O horário é livre. – Avisou a mulher. Katniss pensou um pouco e lhe pareceu uma boa ideia. Assim, poderia fugir á confusão da hora de almoço, onde tinha de ter terríveis refeições de trabalho com administradores da empresa. Seria uma pausa, um tempo só para si.

– Muito bem, pode ser. Só preciso que me dê seus dados pessoais, para fazer a ficha de inscrição.

Effie fez umas perguntas, enquanto escrevia no laptop e Katniss respondeu, enquanto retirava o cartão de crédito e pagava adiantado a aula de amanhã. Por fim, Effie levantou os olhos do ecrã e disse:

– Olhe, ali está nosso personal trainer, se quiser falar com ele.

Effie levantou o braço, para chamar a atenção ao personal trainer e ergueu a voz:

– Haymitch, tem aqui uma aluna nova. – Katniss observou avançar em direção delas um homem de cabelo loiro e olhos cinzentos, muito vivos. Sua barba estava por fazer, tinha músculos salientes e braços largos. Notou que era um corpo forte e masculino. O personal trainer parou á frente dela, sorriu e cumprimentou:

– Bom dia, sou Haymitch. Como se chama?

– Katniss. – Respondeu secamente, enquanto lhe estendia a mão. Sabia, pela sua vida profissional, que quanto mais fria fosse uma mulher para um homem, no primeiro encontro, mais sensação provocava. O olhar de Haymitch a percorreu com sensualidade, mas Katniss não sentiu nada. O personal trainer a olhou nos olhos e disse:

– Estou a observando com olhos profissionais. – Katniss não respondeu. Sabia que era mentira. Trabalhava há muito tempo com homens para saber se eles diziam a verdade ou não. A observando, Haymitch franziu o sobrolho e perguntou:

– E porque vem aqui? Para fazer inveja às sexagenárias gordas e flácidas? – Katniss deu um sorriso irônico e comentou:

– Essa deve ser uma de suas frases prediletas, imagino.

– Se todas as mulheres que aqui viessem fossem como a senhora, talvez dissesse isso muitas vezes. – Falou o personal trainer, com sensualidade – Mas não é verdade. Basta entrar na sala e verá que é um caso raro.

Havia qualquer coisa de agradável e de excitante, mas também de desagradável nas palavras de Haymitch:

– Venho aqui para descontrair e mais nada. - Disse Katniss, com frieza – Preciso de fazer desporto para cortar a agitação de minha vida profissional.

– Muito bem… – Haymitch pareceu ter entendido a mensagem.

– Começo amanhã. – Informou Katniss – A gente se vê, né?

– Com certeza. – Respondeu o personal trainer, em tom profissional.

– Bom dia, então… – Falou a mulher. Haymitch mexeu a cabeça, acenando afirmativamente, e Katniss lhe voltou as costas. Estava divertida e nada preocupada. Afinal, era bom ouvir elogios fora do campo profissional. E toda a mulher gostava.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Comentários serão bem vindos. Bjs :D


	3. Planeando uma viagem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Obrigada a todos que deixaram hits no capitulo anterior.   
> Espero que gostem deste capitulo.   
> Bjs :D

Depois de doze horas de trabalho, Katniss estava muito cansada e guiava pela estrada, em direção a casa. No rádio, tocava Jazz como música de fundo. Depois de tantas horas de trabalho, tinha ainda tido tempo para passar pelo supermercado. Poucos homens compreendem o esforço heroico das mulheres que trabalham e ainda são mães exemplares, esposas presentes e donas de casa atentas.

Eram quase dez horas da noite. O jardim de sua casa tinha as luzes apagadas. Entrou pelo portão e estacionou ao lado da casa, perto de um muro. Pegou em sua bolsa, a colocando no braço e retirou o celular. Saiu do automôvel e abriu o porta malas. Percorreu o jardim escuro, com a ajuda da lanterna do celular, enquanto pensava: “Gale nunca se lembra de acender a luz!”. Katniss odiava entrar pelos portões de sua casa e percorrer o jardim às escuras. A luz da lua não a ajudava a enxergar completamente o caminho. E, às vezes, quando a lua não aparecia, o jardim ficava totalmente escuro. Chegou á porta de casa e bateu com o punho, para os alertar de sua chegada, e exclamou:

– Finnick! Finnick, venha me ajudar! – Voltou para o porta malas ao mesmo tempo que a porta da rua se abria. Retirou dois sacos e os estendeu a seu filho, enquanto dizia:

– Ainda bem que me veio ajudar, estou tão cansada! – As mãos se tocaram na transmissão dos sacos e Katniss tremeu com o contato. Sentiu que as mãos dele estavam quentes, em contraste com as suas, que estavam frias. Pensou rapidamente, enquanto pegava em mais dois, para dar a seu filho: “Ando realmente muito estressada…”.

Olhou para trás de si e percebeu que não era Finnick que a ajudava, mas sim Peeta.

– Oi! – Cumprimentou Peeta, com voz suave.

– Oi! – Respondeu Katniss sentindo seu coração batendo descompassadamente ao o ver – Onde está Finnick?

– Está falando no celular, e eu vi ajudar a senhora. – Fitou Katniss de cenho franzido e perguntou – Não quer ajuda?

– Não é necessário se incomodar. – Falou Katniss, observando o jovem á sua frente – Mas obrigada na mesma.

– Mas a senhora chamou Finnick. – Disse Peeta, com dois sacos pendurados nos braços. Estendeu suas mãos para a frente enquanto dizia:

– Me deixe ajudar. – Voltou a lhe tocar nas mãos, devagar, para agarrar os sacos. E para tocar nela. Seus olhares se cruzaram e o desejo que sentiam se transmitiu um para o outro. Katniss estremeceu e um dos sacos caiu com um pequeno baque no chão. As maçãs rolaram até á porta e Peeta se movimentou rapidamente, para apanhar a fruta que caiu. Katniss, atordoada, reparou nos músculos firmes e definidos de suas pernas. Seu corpo tremia, novamente, cheio de calor. Se voltou para o porta malas e retirou mais um saco.

– Me dê mais sacos. – Pediu Peeta, após recolher toda a fruta e se aproximando da mulher.

– Deixe estar, Peeta. Não é necessário, sério. – Falou Katniss, sentindo o inebriante perfume masculino que provinha dele e se virou para ele.

– Por favor, eu quero ajudar. – Pediu Peeta e, ao se aproximar para agarrar nos sacos, ela sentiu o calor que emanava dele, daquele peito largo, coberto pela camisa branca que vestia. Percebendo que os primeiros três botões da camisa estavam abertos e que mostravam uma trilha de pelos loiros, suspirou. Peeta era realmente lindo. Peeta se aproximou de Katniss e inalou o cheiro a amêndoas que emanava dela. Lentamente, seus rostos se aproximaram e seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, quando ouviram um barulho perto deles. Se assustaram e se afastaram de imediato. Olharam em volta e viram um gato branco passeando pelo jardim. Katniss suspirou, tentando acalmar o bater desenfreado de seu coração e pensou, como um mantra, para controlar seu desejo: “Se concentre nas compras! Se concentre nas compras!”

Fechou o porta malas e trancou o automôvel. Atravessaram o jardim e entraram em casa. Se dirigiram para a cozinha e pousaram os sacos em cima da mesa, tal como a mala. Katniss desligou o celular e o guardou na bolsa. Retirou as compras dos sacos e Peeta, seguindo suas indicações, colocou as compras nos locais corretos.

 

OoOoO

 

Por fim, quando terminaram de arrumar as compras, se dirigiram para a sala. Finnick caminhava de um lado para o outro, com os pés descalços em cima do tapete negro, enquanto conversava ao celular e vestia uma camiseta vermelha e uns calções pretos.

Seu marido, que estava lendo a seção de finanças do jornal “The Guardian”, vestia uma camiseta às riscas castanhas e umas calças azuis. Finnick desligou o celular e o colocou no bolso das calças.

– Boa noite. – Cumprimentou Katniss, suavemente. Finnick sorriu para a mãe e respondeu:

– Oi, mãe.

– Oi, Katniss. – Falou Gale, não retirando os olhos do jornal. Katniss, ao ouvir a voz de seu marido, se sentiu mal disposta. A voz masculina e suave de Peeta ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos. Seu filho falou, a tirando de seus pensamentos:

– Mãe, convidei Peeta para jantar cá em casa, ok?

– Claro que sim. – Respondeu Katniss, tentando esquecer o calor que tinha sentido emanar do corpo de Peeta. Adivinhou que se anunciava um jantar tempestuoso. Se dirigiu para a cozinha, pegou nos ingredientes necessários para fazer “sparguetti al pasto”, uma comida deliciosa que tinha comido em Itália e começou a cozinhar. Finnick entrou na cozinha acompanhado de Peeta e se dirigiram para os armários. Pegaram em pratos, copos, talheres, guardanapos e em uma tolha. Conversavam animadamente sobre futebol. Katniss olhou para os garotos e sorriu, ao ver que eles estavam se divertindo.

Eles saíram da cozinha e Katniss suspirou, cansada. Com uma colher de pau, mexeu na panela e esperou que cozesse. Da sala, ouvia as vozes animadas de seu filho e Peeta e não pode evitar sorrir com carinho. Viu sua bolsa em cima da mesa e pegou nela. Saiu da cozinha e a colocou no gancho. Voltou para a cozinha e continuou o jantar.

 

OoOoO

 

Percebendo que o jantar estava pronto, desligou o fogão e pegou na panela. Se dirigiu para a sala e pousou a panela em cima da mesa. Percebeu que Finnick e Gale estavam sentados um ao lado do outro e viu o lugar livre ao lado de Peeta. Com o coração batendo descompassadamente contra o peito, se sentou a seu lado. Suspirou e inalou o perfume doce, mas intenso, que emanava dele. Percebeu que era um perfume agradável, nada enjoativo. Olhou para as pernas de Peeta e reparou que as pernas dele se movendo ansiosamente sob a mesa. Seu desejo era de tal forma intenso que lhe parecia que podia sentir o calor dele a muitos kilômetros de distância. Esperou que eles se servissem, enquanto olhava para suas unhas. Tinha receio que desconfiassem de alguma coisa.

Por fim, se serviu e começou a comer. Finnick colocou uma garfada de massa na boca, mastigou e engoliu. Pensou um pouco e falou:

– Mãe, estive falando com o pai. – Katniss olhou para o filho e perguntou, curiosa:

– Sério? Sobre o quê?

– Sobre as férias! – Relembrou Finnick – Não se lembra?

– Férias? – Perguntou a mulher, confusa. Mas depois se lembrou. Eram as férias de família, que finalmente tinham conseguido marcar. Iam para as Bahamas, perto de Nassau, durante uma semana. A ideia tinha sido de Finnick, que há muito tempo queria recuperar as férias familiares. Desde os dezesseis anos de Finnick que Gale e Katniss tinham desistido de realizar férias em conjunto – Sim…as férias. Que aconteceu?

– É que ligaram hoje da agência de viagens, dizendo que não há vagas para julho, mas para daqui a quinze dias. A mãe acha que pode? – Katniss pensou um pouco antes de responder:

– Humm, vai ser difícil. Mas posso saber se posso marcar umas férias para essa altura.

– Mãe, por favor… – Pediu seu filho, carinhosamente.

– E seu pai pode? – Perguntou Katniss, desviando as atenções de si.

– Posso, em princípio. – Respondeu Gale, vagamente. Sua resposta não previa a melhor das notícias…

E o resto do jantar decorreu calmamente. Katniss, com vontade de ouvir um pouco de Jazz, se levantou e ligou o rádio. Colocou o som no volume médio e voltou a se sentar. Peeta descreveu sua tese em Gestão, sobre pequenas empresas e Katniss, ouvindo a voz suave de Peeta, juntamente com o som do jazz, começou a se descontrair da tensão física em que se encontrava. Gale continuava jantando, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe dali. Parecia que não se encontrava na sala. Só Finnick e ela o ouviam.

Ao ouvir Peeta, se sentia finalmente em casa. Gale tinha acabado de jantar e falava ao celular. Notou que ele estava nervoso e seus pensamentos estavam longe dali. Voltou a se concentrar em Peeta e percebeu que ele parecia um príncipe e, por momentos, se sentiu uma jovem tola, que acreditava em príncipes encantados. Suspirou, reparando que até o jantar, que estava particularmente delicioso, a tinha feito se sentir bem.

Mas o final da noite foi igual a tantos outros: colocar os pratos na máquina de lavar, limpar a cozinha, secar a loiça já lavada e a guardar nos armários. Cansada, saiu da cozinha e subiu as escadas, em direção ao quarto. Se dirigiu para o banheiro, lavou os dentes e, com umas toalhitas, retirou a maquiagem que tinha no rosto. De seguida, entrou na banheira e ligou a água quente, descontraindo de imediato seus músculos cansados. Se molhou e desligou a água. Se ensaboou, tentando esquecer Peeta. Mas ele era um jovem marcante e sedutor. Ligou a água e retirou o sabão que escorria por seu corpo. Por fim, desligou a água, se enrolou em uma toalha e saiu da banheira. Se limpou e vestiu a camisa azul de dormir. Saiu do banheiro e entrou no quarto sem fazer barulho. Gale já estava deitado e estava dormindo. Com cuidado, afastou os lençóis negros e se deitou na cama. Suspirou, cansada e triste ao mesmo tempo. Ver Peeta partir lhe causou uma súbita e estranha tristeza. Olhou para o homem ao seu lado, que não a tocava há anos, que não a amava com paixão e ajeitou seu travesseiro. Pensou, tentando se animar: “Foi um belo dia.”

Fechou os olhos e tentou adormecer, mas não conseguiu. Nessa noite, não conseguiu mesmo dormir. Peeta surgia em seus sonhos, de peito nu, e ambos se amavam até ao amanhecer.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do começo da fic. Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


	4. Conversa com Haymitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Obrigada a todas que deixaram hits no capítulo anterior.  
> Espero que gostem deste.  
> Bjs :D

Katniss abriu os olhos e se virou, percebendo que Gale não se encontrava na cama. Afastou os lençóis e se levantou. Se espreguiçou e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Retirou sua camisa de dormir e tomou uma ducha de água quente, se ensaboando de seguida. Peeta tinha invadido seus sonhos novamente mas, dessa vez, eles só tinham passeado de mãos dadas pela praia.

Se lavou rapidamente, se enrolou na toalha e voltou para o quarto. Se dirigiu para o armário e retirou roupa interior branca, um vestido preto, com decote em “v”, colado ao corpo e até ao meio dos joelhos, e uns sapatos da mesma cor. Retirou também o saco de ginástica e colocou seu equipamento. Saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha. Desta vez, estava vazia. Retirou de dentro do armário uma caneca e umas bolachas de chocolate integrais. Colocou tudo em cima da mesa e se dirigiu para a cafeteira, onde já se encontrava café. Despejou um pouco de café na caneca e se sentou, começando a comer. Peeta estava constantemente em seus pensamentos e sentia que, se continuasse assim, chegaria á loucura. Ela o desejava com paixão.

Suspirou e acabou seu café da manhã. Se levantou e colocou sua loiça na pia. Saiu da cozinha e abriu a porta de um armário de calçado que tinha á entrada da porta. Retirou umas sapatinhas brancas com riscas verdes, se ajoelhou no tapete, e as colocou dentro do saco. Se ergueu, subiu as escadas e voltou para o quarto. Entrou no banheiro e lavou os dentes. De seguida, penteou os cabelos e pegou em um shampoo e uma toalha. Saiu do banheiro com rapidez e desceu as escadas. Colocou o que trazia na mão dentro do saco e o fechou.

Pegou nele e na bolsa, enquanto abria a porta. Fechou a porta e procurou as chaves do automôvel, enquanto caminhava e o destrancou. Entrou, colocou as chaves na ignição, pousou o saco no banco ao lado e retirou o celular da bolsa. Ligou e o voltou a guardar. Olhou para o céu e percebeu que estava um tempo maravilhoso, com muito sol. Colocou o cinto de segurança e, com a mão nas mudanças, ergueu um dedo e ligou o rádio. Ao som da música Jazz, se dirigiu para seu primeiro dia no ginásio.

 

OoOoO

 

Chegou ao ginásio pelas nove e um quarto e estacionou ao lado de uma fila de Volkswagen e Mercedes. Pegou em suas coisas e saiu, trancando de seguida o automôvel. Calmamente, se dirigiu para o ginásio e entrou. Reparou em Effie, que escrevia no laptop, se dirigiu para ela e perguntou:

– Bom dia, onde é o vestiário? – Effie ergueu o rosto e respondeu, amavelmente:

– Bom dia, é sempre em frente, á direta. – Se levantou e se virou para um chaveiro, que estava atrás de si. Retirou uma chave e disse:

– Tome a chave do escaninho. – Katniss ergueu a mão e a agarrou.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu, com um sorriso no rosto.

– De nada. - Falou Effie – Tenha um bom dia.

Se dirigiu para os vestiários e entrou. Á sua frente haviam duas portas, a do lado esquerdo era o vestiário das mulheres e o direito, o dos homens. Entrou na porta á sua esquerda e se dirigiu para um banco de madeira. Pousou o saco e o abriu, retirando seu equipamento. A porta do vestiário se abriu e entraram duas mulheres suadas, enquanto conversavam. Tinham pelo menos, sessenta anos. Se dirigiram para seus escaninhos e retiraram seus sacos. Passaram por Katniss e se dirigiram para o fundo do vestiário. Abriram uma porta, que dizia: “Chuveiros” e a fecharam. Katniss retirou sua roupa e vestiu seu equipamento, de cor vermelho e uma camiseta branca. Descalçou seus sapatos de salto alto e calçou suas confortáveis sapatinhas. Guardou tudo e colocou o saco dentro do escaninho. Saiu do vestiário e avançou pelo corredor. Entrou na sala, onde se encontravam pessoas de todas as idades, principalmente executivos, suando e se sentou na primeira máquina. Haymitch, que estava dando uma volta pelo ginásio, vendo se alguém precisava de ajuda, quando a viu, veio logo em sua direção. Com um sorriso conquistador, comentou:

– É a mulher mais bonita que está aqui, já reparou? E nem sequer precisa de se arranjar.

Katniss se virou para seu personal trainer e disse:

– Obrigada, Haymitch mas, que eu saiba, as pessoas começam por dizer “bom dia”.

– Bom dia. – Falou, pegando com delicadeza em sua mão e a beijando. Katniss acenou com a cabeça. Haymitch podia ser atrevido, mas não era má pessoa. E seus comentários levantavam seu ego.

– Já pensou que é uma mulher muito atraente? – Perguntou, largando sua mão com delicadeza. Katniss ergueu uma sobrancelha e respondeu:

– Não, mas obrigada por me dizer. - Haymitch fitou a mulher á sua frente e perguntou, com tristeza:

– Porque é que me trata tão mal? Não gosta do que lhe digo?

– Eu não o trato mal. – Respondeu Katniss, com delicadeza – Você é uma simpatia.

Haymitch, um pouco mais alegre, respondeu:

– Trata sim. A senhora é um como um lago gelado…e eu não gosto de patinagem artística.

Katniss mordeu os lábios para não rir. Haymitch era um homem muito engraçado. Em resposta, deu um pequeno sorriso e seu personal trainer falou:

– Ah, vejo que estou conseguindo animar a senhora.

– Um pouco. - Respondeu Katniss – É que me sinto tão cansada.

– Não se preocupe, eu a descontraio já. – Disse Haymitch e se colocou atrás dela. Pegou delicadamente em seus braços e as colocou á frente da máquina, enquanto instruía:

– Ponha suas pernas mais abaixo. Isso… e, agora coloque as costas direitas…exatamente.

A mulher obedeceu e sentiu as mãos profissionais e firmes de Haymitch em suas costas.

– Assim… – Falava ele – Descontraia. Está cheia de tensões.

As mãos de Haymitch massageavam suas costas, subindo e descendo calmamente. Katniss suspirou, se sentindo mais relaxada. Não se contraiu e deixou que as mãos de seu personal trainer a descansassem.

Assim, fazendo exercício, com aquela massagem e sob os olhares atentos – e sensuais-dele, se sentiu descontrair por completo. Não soube dizer quanto tempo esteve se exercitando na bicicleta ergométrica, mas sentiu que foi muito. Mais tarde, Haymitch falou em voz baixa, só para ela ouvir:

– Agora, vá para aquela máquina ali ao fundo. – Katniss estava tão relaxada, quer física quer mentalmente, que não teve coragem para recusar. Se sentia libertar, lentamente, do estresse de sua vida e da agitação que os sonhos com Peeta lhe causavam. Se levantou e se encaminhou para o fundo do ginásio. Haymitch, percebendo que precisavam de si, se afastou. A mulher se sentou na máquina de musculatura e começou a trabalhar. O suor escorria por seu rosto e o limpou com a mão. Sentiu seus músculos lhe doendo um pouco, pela falta de atividade física, mas se sentia mentalmente relaxada.

Algum tempo, depois não aguentando as dores no corpo, parou e pensou: “Estou mesmo fora de forma.” Olhou em volta e reparou que o ginásio estava mais cheio e com rostos novos. Olhou para o relógio, que estava perto da porta e viu que eram onze e um quarto. Admirada, percebeu que já se estava exercitando há mais de duas horas. Percebeu que seu personal trainer vinha em sua direção e retirou fios de cabelo da frente do rosto. Haymitch parou a seu lado e comentou:

– A senhora trabalhou muito bem. Agora, vou lhe fazer uma massagem. – Apontou para um colchão que estava a seu lado e pediu:

– Deite aqui, por favor. – Suas palavras soaram a ordens. Katniss se levantou da máquina e se deitou, gemendo baixinho ao encostar seu corpo ao colchão. As mãos de Haymitch criavam uma sensação de liberdade e a mulher fechou os olhos, se entregando a esses cuidados. A cada movimento, se sentia mais livre. Não soube quanto tempo durou a massagem mas, no final, já se sentia outra pessoa.

Por fim, se levantou e seu personal trainer disse, enquanto a encarava:

– Está bem melhor. Sempre que eu sinta que está nervosa e ansiosa, vou tratar de si, como hoje.

– Obrigada, Haymitch. – A mulher deu um sorriso e seu personal trainer comentou:

– Tive direito a um sorriso e tudo. Um sorriso da mulher gelada. Que sorte a minha. – Katniss abanou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo e agradeceu:

– Obrigada Haymitch, por hoje.

– De nada. – Respondeu ele, sorrindo – Espero que volte mais vezes.

– Com certeza. – Disse a mulher. Se despediu de Haymitch e voltou para o vestiário. Abriu o escaninho e pegou no saco de ginástica. Tirou seu equipamento, colocando dentro de um saco, onde normalmente guardava sua roupa suja. Retirou o shampoo e a toalha, voltando a guardar tudo novamente no saco. Se dirigiu para o chuveiro e reparou que tinha algumas mulheres tomando banho. Entrou em um chuveiro e tomou uma ducha de água fria. Se ensaboou e se lavou. Por fim, desligou a água, se enrolou na toalha e saiu. Com cuidado, para não escorregar e cair, saiu dos chuveiros e se dirigiu novamente para o escaninho. Pegou em seu saco e sua bolsa, colocando tudo em cima do banco, fechou o escaninho e se limpou. Retirou seu vestido e seus sapatos e se vestiu. Se olhou ao espelho e notou que se sentia melhor. Pegou em sua bolsa e em seu saco e saiu dos vestiários. Passou pela sala e viu que haviam muitos homens se exercitando. Se dirigiu para a recepção e falou:

– Até um dia.

– Até um dia. – Respondeu Effie. Saiu do ginásio e se dirigiu para seu automôvel. Tinha vontade de almoçar uma salada fresca e um bife de peru com massa. Pousou o saco dentro do automôvel e se dirigiu para o restaurante mais próximo. Se sentia outra mulher.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo.   
> Comentários serão bem vindos.   
> Bjs :D


	5. Uma tarde de trabalho diferente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada a todas que deixaram hits no capítulo anterior.   
> Espero que gostem deste.   
> Bjs :D

Depois do almoço, Katniss se dirigiu para sua empresa. Ao entrar pela porta, viu o nome, em letras grandes: “Empresa de Advocacia Snow. Lda”. Sorriu, com uma pontada de prazer no peito. Ela tinha orgulho de sua empresa, pois ela tinha começado sem nenhum tipo de apoios financeiros e, vinte anos depois desde sua criação, era a melhor do mercado. Seus funcionários eram competentes e responsáveis e faziam de tudo para que a empresa prosperasse. Caminhou em direção aos elevadores e chamou um. Rapidamente, desceu um, que abriu suas pesadas portas de metal e entrou. Carregou no botão para o vigésimo sétimo andar e subiu. Quando chegou, as portas se abriram e ela saiu. Estava se dirigindo para seu gabinete, quando Madge, sua secretária, se dirigiu para ela e lhe comunicou:

– Doutora Everdeen, temos um problema. – Katniss a fitou, preocupada e perguntou:

– Que aconteceu?

– Os laptops do segundo andar têm um vírus forte e não ligam.

– Mas eles não tinham um antivírus operacional?

– Sim, mas parece que um hacker tentou descodificar nossa base de dados, provavelmente, para roubar informações sobre algum processo e, como não conseguiu, enviou um vírus.

– Então, eu ligo para o técnico de informática e depois lhe digo alguma coisa, ok?

– Ok, doutora. – Falou Madge, se afastando. Katniss se virou para a mulher e disse:

– E me chame de Katniss, não de doutora. Somos colegas de trabalho há mais de doze anos. Já nos conhecemos muito bem para termos certas familiaridades. Certo, Madge? - Madge se virou para Katniss, hesitou, mas respondeu:

– Certo…Katniss. – As mulheres sorriram e Katniss entrou em seu gabinete. Pousou a bolsa no gancho, que estava pregado á parede, e se sentou. Pegou no telefone e fez uma marcação rápida para a empresa de Informática: “PC Care”. Ouviu o “tum…tum…tum…” caraterístico da chamada sendo realizada, enquanto ligava seu lapotop. De repente, o som cessou e ouviu uma voz masculina perguntar:

– Alô?

– Oi, Beetee, como vai?

– Oi, Doutora Katniss. – Respondeu o homem, com voz agradável - Comigo vai tudo bem, e com a senhora?

– Também vai tudo, obrigada.

– O que deseja?

– Parece que ontem á noite tentaram aceder á base de dados da empresa e, como não conseguiram, lançaram um antivírus nos laptops. Minha secretária falou que o segundo andar está inoperacional.

– Entendo…- A voz grave de Beetee respondeu – Eu levarei alguns técnicos hoje aí, tá bom?

– Se me fizesse esse favor. – Pediu Katniss, aliviada – É que precisamos mesmo que esses laptops estejam disponíveis, senão a empresa perde muito lucro.

– Com certeza. – Falou Beetee – Hoje, pelas nove da noite, ok?

– Perfeito. – Respondeu Katniss, com um sorriso – Obrigada.

Bateram á porta e a abriram. Katniss olhou para sua secretária, que informou:

– Doutora Katniss, telefonema na linha cinco. É do Banco Central. – A secretária saiu e Katniss se apressou a se despedir:

– Até breve, obrigada. Adeus.

– Adeus, doutora. – Respondeu Beetee e Katniss rapidamente a outra chamada:

– Boa tarde, Darius, como está?

– Boa tarde, doutora. – Uma voz rouca ecoou ao telefone – Como vai?

– Vou bem, obrigada, e o senhor?

– Também. – Respondeu o homem – Só queria informar que não recebemos nenhum email sobre o Processo Azul.

Katniss franziu o sobrolho, ao responder:

– Tem certeza? Mas é que já está tudo formalizado. Nem um fax receberam?

– Não senhora.

– Espere um momento, por favor. - Katniss pediu e pousou o telefone. Viu Madge trabalhado em sua escrivaninha e chamou:

– Madge. – Sua secretária se levantou, entrou no gabinete e perguntou:

– Sim, Katniss?

– Reenvie imediatamente um email sobre o Processo Azul para o Banco. E avise os seguranças que os técnicos de informática vêm hoje á nove da noite.

– Com certeza. – Falou Madge e saiu. Katniss voltou a pegar no telefone e falou:

– Darius, já está sendo enviado, me desculpe esse lapso.

– Não se preocupe, doutora. – Tranquilizou Darius, com voz suave. Katniss sorriu e perguntou:

– Como vai sua filha, Maysilee? Já entrou na escola?

– É verdade. – Falou Darius, com uma pontada de orgulho na voz – E é uma das melhores alunas.

– Que bom. – Respondeu Katniss – Olhe, a reunião do Processo Caixa-Forte fica para as quatro e dez da tarde, do dia quatro do próximo mês, ok?

– Daqui a umas quatro semanas? – Perguntou o homem – Não pode ser mais cedo?

– Lamento. – Falou Katniss – É que estou acabando o relatório do Processo Casa Branca e dentro de duas semanas vou de férias.

– Sério? – Perguntou Darius, admirado – Que ótimas notícias. Aproveite.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu. Madge bateu á porta e abriu. Katniss olhou para sua secretária, que informou, em tom profissional:

– Doutora, o Presidente Snow chegou para a reunião das três e meia. Katniss tapou o bucal e agradeceu:

– Obrigada, Madge. - Destapou novamente e se despediu:

– Desculpe, Darius, mas tenho de ir. Obrigada por tudo. Adeus.

– Adeus, doutora. – Se despediu o homem – Tenha uma boa tarde.

– Obrigada. Igualmente. – E desligou. O som de um novo email a fez carregar no rato, enquanto seu telefone piscava. Era um relatório que precisava de rever. Pegou no telefone e perguntou:

– Alô?

– Sou eu, Katniss, Hazelle. – Falou uma voz feminina, em tom suave, do outro lado da linha – Liguei para falar do processo das Barragens. O Engenheiro acha melhor continuar.

– Tem certeza? – Perguntou Katniss. Enquanto falava, aproveitou para enviar um email a seu chefe, informando que ia entrar de férias. Ela sabia que as iria ter, pois estava sempre trabalhado e, há meses que não pedia nem uns dias de férias. – Os ambientalistas vão ficar de olho nas obras. Há muitos animais perto dessa barragem.

– A gente sabe, – Respondeu a mulher – mas o Presidente falou que muito dinheiro já foi investido na obra e quer continuar.

– Se vocês querem, eu não falarei mais nada. - Disse Katniss, enquanto enviava o email. Apressou o telefonema, enquanto anotava informações importantes – Mas tenham cuidado com as obras. Obrigada por me informar. Adeus.

– Adeus, doutora. – Falou Hazelle, e desligou. Katniss pousou o telefone e se levantou, para ter a reunião com o Presidente.

E isso multiplicado por cinquenta, cem vezes. Era sempre assim, a uma mulher a quem tudo pediam. E o que sobrava para si mesma? – Se perguntava constantemente. O que é que ela tinha verdadeiramente de seu, a não ser seu filho, que era crescido demais para ela o chamar de “seu”?

Metida naquele ritmo profissional, naquele dia rigorosamente típico, se sentia agora vazia, agredida pelas responsabilidades, cansada de sua profissão e de não ter nada realmente seu. Enquanto entrava na sala de reuniões, onde já se encontravam seus colegas e se sentava, Katniss sentia um enorme vazio e uma angústia dentro de si, que aumentavam cada vez mais. Suspirou, enquanto ouvia o Presidente falando sobre vários assuntos sobre a empresa, incluindo sobre o vírus que tinha dizimado o segundo andar.

 

OoOoO

 

Meia hora depois, a reunião acabou e Katniss se levantou. Saiu da sala de reuniões juntamente com seus colegas e voltou para seu gabinete. Se sentou e, admirada, percebeu que não tinha chamadas.

Compreendendo que teria uns cinco minutos livres para si, retirou uma base de dentro da mala e retocou a maquiagem. Guardou novamente a base da bolsa e olhou pela janela. Estendeu o olhar sobre a cidade cheia de movimento, sobre o rio que corria lá ao fundo, e teve o desejo de fugir daquele vigésimo sétimo andar, onde tudo agora lhe parecia mesquinho: as salas modernas, com seus laptops capazes de fazer tudo. Até as plantas eram artificiais. Se sentia gasta, farta de tudo, precisando de tempo para viver de verdade. Finnick tinha feito bem em marcar aquelas férias. Estava mesmo precisando.

Mas alguma coisa tinha mudado…Ela voltara a sentir o desejo de seu corpo, se sentia novamente mulher, com necessidade de afeto, de ser amada. Não era um robô, daqueles que todos queriam que fosse bonito, eficiente e que, sobretudo, não falhasse em nada. Se levantou e saiu de seu gabinete. Se dirigiu para a máquina de café e tirou um copo de café preto, bem forte. Voltou para a sala e viu a luz vermelha do telefone piscando mais uma vez. Suspirou, se sentindo triste e cansada, e se sentou. Pousou o copo em cima da escrivaninha, com cuidado para não sujar relatório, forçou um sorriso e atendeu:

– Alô?

– Como vai a mulher mais bonita desse edifício? – A voz alegre de Finnick ecoou pelo telefone. Katniss sorriu verdadeiramente e falou:

– Oi, meu amor. Como está correndo seus estudos?

– Tudo ótimo! – Exclamou seu filho – E já confirmou as férias?

– Eu ainda não… -Começou Katniss, mas um som de um novo email a distraiu. Carregou no rato e abriu o email, lendo a mensagem. Sorrindo, respondeu:

– Sim, acabei de receber a confirmação. Podemos ir dentro de quinze dias.

– Que bom, mãe! – Exclamou seu filho – Estamos mesmo precisando de descansar, principalmente a senhora.

– É verdade… – Confirmou Katniss – É mesmo verdade.

Observando o relatório que tinha de rever, suspirou e se despediu:

– Tenho de ir, meu amor. Até logo.

– Até logo, mãe. – Respondeu Finnick – Bom trabalho. Beijos.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu Katniss – E bom estudo para você. Beijos para você também.

Comovida com a atenção do filho, desligou e voltou ao seu dia terrível, burocrático e vazio.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Comentários serão bem vindos. Bjs :D


	6. Declarando seus Sentimentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Obrigada às pessoas que deixaram hits no capítulo anterior. Espero que gostem deste.  
> Bjs :D

Para alívio de Katniss, o fim de semana chegou rapidamente. E lhe parecia um presente dos céus. Principalmente, porque o sol brilhou, enchendo sua casa com seus raios quentes e cheios de vida. Katniss se levantou pelo meio dia e fez o almoço, um delicioso arroz de pato, com uma salada fresca a acompanhar, para ela e seu filho. De seguida, colocou a loiça na máquina, limpou a cozinha e tomou uma ducha. Vestiu uma túnica transparente cinzenta, que realçava a cor de seus olhos e calçou umas sandálias da mesma cor. Pintou seus lábios com um batom vermelho e penteou seus cabelos.

Pelo celular, confirmou seu email e decidiu aproveitar o resto da tarde lendo um livro, aproveitando calmamente o bom tempo. Pegou em um romance, que se encontrava em seu escritório, se dirigiu para o jardim e se deitou em sua chaise longue. Ficou o resto da tarde toda aproveitando os raios solares, sentindo seus músculos se relaxando com o descanso.

Como se tornava hábito, Gale se encontrava em uma reunião, não sabia bem onde e, como se tornava habitual, devido a um projeto em que estavam envolvidos, Peeta e Finnick estudavam, em uma mesa ao lado, naquele magnifico jardim. Apesar de sentir a perturbação que Peeta lhe causava, seu cansaço era maior. De repente, seu filho exclamou, enquanto se levantava:

– Mãe, vou buscar o jantar para todos. Volto já! Faça companhia a Peeta.

– Obrigada, filho. – Respondeu Katniss, aliviada por não ter de cozinhar, e pousou o livro na mesinha de vidro. Seu filho saiu pela porta e a mulher fez uma pesquisa mental sobre o que iria conversar com ele. Ouviu o automôvel partindo e, subitamente, ficou nervosa. Respirou fundo, tentando arranjar coragem, e disse:

– Peeta, eu…. – Mas Peeta a interrompeu:

– Não precisa de dizer nada, Katniss. Eu fico bem observando o mar…e a senhora.

Katniss fitou admirada Peeta, pensando como ele tivera coragem em dizer aquelas palavras. Ainda pensou em responder, mas não sabia o que dizer. Olhou para o horizonte, cujo sol se estava pondo, pintando o céu com uma mistura magnífica de cores quentes, e se sentiu nua em sua túnica cinzenta transparente.

Peeta disse, a observando:

– Katniss, sabe, a senhora…é a mulher mais bela que conheço.

– Obrigada, Peeta. – Agradeceu Katniss, ainda olhando o horizonte. Peeta se levantou da cadeira e Katniss seguiu seus movimentos. Viu que ele se encostava á vedação e a olhava com doçura. Perturbada, não se conseguia mexer.

Qualquer coisa passou pelos olhos dos dois. Qualquer coisa que fez com que ele se afastasse da vedação e caminhasse calmamente para ela. Qualquer coisa que o fez se debruçar sobre ela. A mão direita de Peeta tocou em seu rosto, um toque suave, carinhoso. Lentamente, aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou. Katniss estremeceu ao sentir os lábios macios dele contra os seus e suspirou. Uma sensação de prazer percorreu seu corpo e correspondeu ao beijo tenro e suave de Peeta. O coração de Katniss batia descompassadamente contra seu peito. Peeta agarrou com suavidade os cabelos dela, a puxando para si. Katniss percorreu com suas mãos o peito musculado de Peeta, que estremeceu ao seu toque. Peeta passou suas mãos pelos cabelos e pelo corpo dela, sentindo a suavidade de sua pele, o aroma suave que emanava, naquele fim de tarde mágico. Por fim, se separaram e Peeta declarou:

– Não é só a mulher mais bonita que conheço. É também a mais inteligente, a mais sensual. Eu…

Katniss entendeu onde ele queria chegar e empalideceu. Peeta a olhou nos olhos e disse:

– Eu a amo, Katniss. – O coração de Katniss bateu descompassadamente com sua declaração, enquanto um ligeiro rubor tingia seu rosto. Ela sempre tinha desejado ouvir essas palavras, mas sabia que era loucura. Abraçou Peeta, seus pensamentos a mil. Abraçada aquele corpo quente e firme, ouviu o som de sua respiração e perguntou:

– Como vamos fazer, Peeta? Como vamos ficar juntos? O que está acontecendo entre a gente?

Peeta afagou suavemente seus cabelos e tentou a acalmar:

– Descanse, confie em mim. Vai correr tudo bem.

Se ouviu, ao fundo, o automôvel de Finnick regressando. Se separaram rapidamente e Peeta lhe entregou um papel, dizendo:

– Aqui está o número de meu celular. – Katniss pegou nele e o guardou no bolso da túnica. Se levantou, olhando para a porta, e se dirigiu para os cadernos de Peeta. Abriu em uma página e anotou rapidamente o número de seu celular. Peeta sorriu, se aproximando e se sentando no lugar. Katniss se afastou, caminhando naturalmente, enquanto olhava para o mar, sentindo o vento revolvendo seus cabelos, os despenteando.

Seu filho entrou e exclamou, como uma criança, erguendo os sacos de papel que trazia nas mãos:

– Trouxe comida chinesa! – Katniss sorriu em resposta e deu um rápido olhar para Peeta, que correspondeu, sem que Finnick percebesse. Com cuidado, os dois garotos retiraram seus materiais de cima da mesa, colocando em cima de uma cadeira e colocaram os pacotes com comida. Se sentaram nas cadeiras e se serviram. Katniss pegou em pauzinhos de madeira, abriu uma caixa e comeu um pouco de massa. Peeta abriu as restantes e comeram sushi e bolinhos da sorte, enquanto conversavam sobre o projeto.

De vez em quando, sem que Finnick reparasse, trocavam olhares rápidos, mas intensos. Ela se sentia tremer de calor dos pés á cabeça sob o olhar intenso de Peeta.

Acabaram de jantar, se levantaram e colocaram os restos na lixeira. Percebendo que estava ficando tarde, Peeta se despediu de Finnick com um abraço e deu dois beijos no rosto de Katniss. Seus olhares se cruzaram e ela estremeceu ao ver seus olhos azuis carregados de desejo. Peeta saiu pelo portão e Katniss pegou no livro que estava em cima da mesinha de vidro e entraram em casa. Se despediu de seu filho com dois beijos no rosto e Finnick falou:

– Durma bem, mãe.

– Você também, filho. – Respondeu Katniss, enquanto subia as escadas – E nada de ficar jogando até tarde.

– Tá bom. – Respondeu Finnick, encabulado. Entrou no quarto e pousou o livro em cima do criado mudo. Se dirigiu para o armário e retirou uma camisa de dormir roxa, com decote redondo, até aos joelhos. Entrou no banheiro, colocou a camisa no cabide e lavou os dentes. De seguida, entrou na banheira e tomou um banho de água fria. O olhar intenso de Peeta sobre si ainda estava em sua mente. Se ensaboou e voltou a abrir a água, retirando o sabão do corpo.

Por fim, desligou a água e se enrolou na toalha. Saiu da banheira, se limpou e vestiu a camisa de dormir. Se sentindo mais fresca, entrou no quarto, puxou os lençóis e se deitou na cama. Pegou no livro e continuou a ler, até que o sono viesse. O rosto de Peeta apareceu em seus pensamentos e, Katniss sorriu se sentindo, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, completa.

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.  
> Comentários serão bem vindos.   
> Bjs :D


	7. Pequeno contratempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada a todas que deixaram hits no capítulo anterior.   
> Espero que gostem deste.   
> Bjs :D

Katniss abriu os olhos e se ergueu da cama. Olhou para o lado e viu Gale dormindo serenamente. Se ergueu da cama e olhou para o relógio, que estava em cima do criado mudo, vendo que era oito e meia da manhã. Ela mal precisava de despertador, pois acordava sempre cedo. Afastou os lençóis da cama e se levantou. Tivera um sonho com Peeta. Dessa vez estiveram fazendo um piquenique na floresta. Ainda podia sentir os olhares intensos que ele lhe dirigia. Sem fazer barulho, se dirigiu para o armário e retirou roupa interior, uma camiseta e um short, para se sentir mais confortável. Retirou sua camisa de dormir e a guardou no armário. Se vestiu e saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha. Olhou para o relógio, que estava afixado na parede e viu que eram oito da manhã. Se dirigiu para a geladeira e retirou uma garrafa de leite. Pousou em cima da mesa e retirou do armário uma caneca e um saco de cereais de chocolate. Colocou em cima da mesa enquanto Finnick entrava na cozinha, com seu cabelo loiro despenteado. Vestia uma camiseta verde e uns calções da mesma cor. Ensonado, se dirigiu para a mãe e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, enquanto dizia, com voz sonolenta:

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia, filho. – Respondeu Katniss. Finnick se dirigiu para o armário e retirou uma caneca. Katniss se sentou e se serviu dos cereais e do leite, começando a comer.

– O que vai fazer hoje, mãe?

– Vou limpar a casa e depois talvez vá ao shopping. – Respondeu ela – E você?

– Nada de especial. – Disse Finnick.

– Então você pode arrumar seu quarto e tirar a roupa da cama.

– Mas, mãe… – Começou seu filho, carrancudo, mas Katniss o interrompeu, dizendo:

– Mas nada. E quero tudo limpo. – Finnick resmungou entredentes e continuaram seu café da manhã.

Quando terminaram, se levantaram e Finnick saiu da cozinha. Katniss pegou em luvas, para não estragar suas unhas, lavou a loiça que estava na pia e a limpou. Com um pano, limpou a bancada e a mesa. Seu filho entrou na cozinha com lençóis em seus braços e os colocou na máquina de lavar. Katniss fechou a porta e a colocou a trabalhar. Sua cozinha era pequena e prática, de móveis brancos, o chão era cinzento e tinha uma mesa com quatro cadeiras de madeira. No fundo da cozinha, havia uma máquina de lavar a loiça e outra para lavar a roupa. Com um pano e um detergente, limpou os móveis de cima a abaixo, tal como o fogão e as cadeiras. Abriu a janela, para deixar entrar ar, e lavou o chão da cozinha. Quando acabou, retirou as luvas e se dirigiu para o hall de entrada. Pegou no celular e o ligou. Entrou em seu email e reparou que tinha uma nova mensagem. A abriu e viu que tinha uma reunião pela hora do almoço. Frustrada, pensou que já não podia ir fazer compras. Colocou o celular em cima do armário dos sapatos e se dirigiu para a sala. Era ampla e estava dividida entre a sala de jantar e de estar. A sala de estar tinha um pequeno móvel de cor negro, com algumas gavetas e portas, onde se encontrava uma televisão. A seu lado estava um rádio, com alguns cd´s e uns porta-retratos. Tinha no meio um tapete azul escuro e, um pouco atrás, uns sofás de tecido castanho. A sala de jantar tinha uma mesa de madeira com oito cadeiras e um móvel. Na parede estava afixado um quadro de tamanho médio, onde estava retratado a natureza. Se dirigiu para a sala de estar e limpou a televisão, o rádio e o móvel. De seguida, passou para a sala de jantar e limpou com um pano seco os móveis e o quadro. Abriu a porta que dava para o jardim e lavou a sala. Passou para o hall de entrada, que tinha somente uns cabides afixados na parede, o armário dos sapatos, com um espelho em cima e um tapete grande. Limpou o espelho e o armário. Olhou para o relógio da cozinha e viu que eram onze e um quarto da manhã. Sabendo que tinha de estar ao meio dia no restaurante, voltou para a cozinha e guardou o detergente e os panos. Subiu as escadas e ouviu barulho no quarto de seu filho. Bateu á porta e ouviu a voz de Finnick dizer:

– Entre. – Katniss abriu a porta e viu seu filho arrumando na estante seus livros de Gestão. Sorriu e falou:

– Recebi um email dizendo que tenho reunião pelo meio dia. Você vai ter de se arranjar com o almoço.

– Não se preocupe, mãe. – Respondeu ele, com um sorriso no rosto – Tenha uma boa reunião.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu ela, fechando a porta. Se dirigiu para seu quarto e entrou. Percebeu que Gale ainda dormia. Entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta e lavou os dentes. De seguida, retirou sua roupa e entrou na banheira, ligando a água quente.

Tomou um duche de água morna, se sentindo melhor e se ensaboou. Tomou um duche rápido, aproveitando aquele momento de serenidade, antes da reunião. Retirou o sabão que se encontrava em seu corpo e desligou a água. Limpou seus cabelos com a toalha e se enrolou nela. Com cuidado, saiu da banheira e se dirigiu para o quarto. Reparou que Gale já não estava na cama. Se limpou á toalha e se dirigiu para o armário, retirando roupa interior negra, uma saia azul escura colada ao corpo, pelo joelhos, que faziam sobressair suas pernas e uma blusa cor de rosa pálido. Se vestiu e calçou uns sapatos de cor preta. Pegou na toalha e entrou no banheiro. A colocou de volta no cabide e se dirigiu ao armário, retirando sua bolsa da maquiagem. Não querendo se maquiar demasiado, pois sabia que, mais natural ficasse, mais bonita ficaria, pegou somente em um batom de cor vermelha e pintou seus lábios. Decidiu também pintar suas pestanas, pois ficariam mais longas e lhe dariam um olhar sedutor e decidido. Retirou o rímel, se pintou e guardou sua maquiagem novamente na bolsa. Se olhou ao espelho e reparou que seus olhos cinzentos brilhavam. Penteou seus cabelos, os emoldurando em seu rosto e saiu do banheiro. Alisou a roupa com as mãos e saiu do quarto. Uma boa aparência era sua chave para seu sucesso no negócio. Por isso é que tinha de estar sempre bem apresentável. Desceu as escadas, pegou no celular e na bolsa. Procurou a chaves do automôvel no meio dos óculos de sol, do batom, da carteira e de outros objetos que tinha e as retirou. Saiu de casa e destrancou o automôvel. Abriu a porta, entrou e pousou a mala no banco do lado. Inseriu as chaves na ignição e colocou o cinto de segurança. Com um gesto preciso, ligou o automôvel, deixando o motor trabalhar. Colocou a mão nas mudanças, ao mesmo tempo que erguia um dedo e ligou o rádio, como sempre fazia. Era um gesto seu tão natural, que já não o fazia conscientemente. Começou a conduzir ao som do Jazz. Saiu pelos portões, pronta para enfrentar a reunião com seu chefe. Olhou para a estrada com atenção, pois bastava um pequeno deslize para ter um acidente. De repente, seu celular tocou e ela esticou o braço. Procurou na bolsa e o retirou. Olhou para o visor e viu que era Peeta mas, o voltou a colocar na bolsa. Katniss não gostava de atender o celular durante a condução, pois poderia se distrair e provocar um acidente. Acelerou um pouco e continuou sua viagem, esperando chegar a tempo da reunião.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.   
> Comentários serão bem vindos.   
> Bjs :D


	8. Um almoço com o Presidente Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Obrigada a todas que deixaram hits no capítulo anterior.   
> Espero que gostem deste.   
> Bjs :D

Chegou ao restaurante Orient Palace pelo meio dia e estacionou o automôvel no parque do restaurante. Pegou em sua bolsa e saiu, guardando as chaves. Caminhou apressadamente para o restaurante e reparou que algumas pessoas já ocupavam as mesas da esplanada. Entrou pela porta de vidro e observou o local. As mesas retangulares do restaurante estavam quase todas ocupadas com executivos, que se reuniam para debater assuntos importantes. Homens de fato e gravata se sucediam, assim como mulheres elegantes que falavam alto no celular. Plantas decoravam o local lhe dando um aspeto mais natural, enquanto as paredes de cor branca davam um ar de serenidade, e os garçons caminhavam de um lado para o outro, trazendo os pedidos das pessoas. Procurou com o olhar seu chefe e quando o viu sentado no meio do restaurante, se dirigiu para a mesa onde se encontrava.

– Boa tarde. – Disse, enquanto se sentava. O Presidente Snow olhou para ela com seus olhos azuis brilhando intensamente e cumprimentou:

– Boa tarde, Katniss. Como vai?

– Vou bem, obrigada, Coriolanus. – Respondeu Katniss – E o senhor?

– Também. – Falou o Presidente – Só estamos esperando nosso cliente e já começaremos nossa reunião.

– Do que se trata?

– É do processo da venda da Capital. - A Capital era uma empresa de Marketing, que teve problemas com a justiça. Sabendo que era a oportunidade perfeita para alargar seu negócio, Snow comprou a empresa. Seu objetivo era dar a empresa a sua neta, que tinha um curso nessa área. Assim, ela não precisaria de começar uma nova empresa do zero. Katniss só se encontrava naquela reunião, para estar atenta a todos os pormenores, para que nada falhasse. Snow, mesmo com sessenta anos, ainda podia ser atraente, com seu ar intenso e calmo, mas já não era aquele jovem de olhos azuis e cabelo loiro, com ar de playboy, que tinha sido no passado. Katniss tinha uma boa relação profissional com ele. Trabalhavam juntos há mais de dez anos e sempre se tinham entendido muito bem. Eram raras as vezes que se encontravam fora do emprego, e esta era uma delas. Normalmente eles realizavam reuniões durante almoços e jantares e ele sempre a tinha tratado muito bem, como um cavalheiro. E o modo como a olhava, a deixava muitas vezes desconcertada.

– Já sei. – Se lembrou ela – Há meses que estamos tentando fechar negócio.

– E vamos conseguir. – Respondeu Snow, a olhando fixamente – É um negócio de milhões de dólares que não pode ser desperdiçado.

– Com certeza. – Falou Katniss. O garçom se aproximou com os cardápios e os entregou. Katniss observou com atenção seu cardápio e pediu:

– Quero frango xadrez (1) e sunomono (2).

– Com certeza. – Disse o garçom, anotando seu pedido. Se virou para Snow e perguntou:

– E o senhor? – Snow observou seu cardápio e respondeu, ao fechar.

– Quero Yakisoba (3) e tempurá (4).

– E para beber?

– Um champanhe francês. – Respondeu o Presidente – O mais caro que tiver.

– Com certeza. – Respondeu o garçom, enquanto anotava os pedidos. Pegou nos cardápios e se afastou. Katniss retirou uns fios de cabelo que lhe caíam pelos olhos e Snow perguntou, para colocar a conversa em dia:

– Katniss, me conte, como vai Finnick?

– Está ótimo, obrigada. – Respondeu a mulher – Está fazendo um mestrado em Gestão. Mais um ano e entra no mercado de trabalho.

– Isso é bom. – Falou Snow, vagamente desinteressado. Katniss pegou em um pedaço de pão que estava na cesta á frente dela e colocou um pouco de patê de atum. Colocou na boca, sentindo o sabor delicioso do patê e notou que estava começando a ficar com fome. O garçom, sem que ela contasse, parou á frente deles e colocou um balde com gelo e a garrafa de champanhe em cima da mesa. Se afastou e Snow comentou:

– Katniss, tenho de ser sincero, você está diferente. Mais solta, mais bonita. – A mulher já estava habituada que flertassem com ela. Tinha que responder com graciosidade. Mas a verdade é que Snow estava dizendo com convicção. Com uma convicção estranha.

– Que simpatia a sua. – Agradeceu Katniss – Obrigada

– Obrigado, porquê? – Falou o Presidente – Me diga: o que faz amanhã na hora de almoço?

– Mas… – Começou Katniss, admirada com a naturalidade dele, mas Snow a interrompeu e disse:

– Eu sei que é casada. Eu também sou, e depois? Vamos apenas almoçar como amigos.

– Obrigada… mas eu não posso aceitar… – Katniss estava surpresa com o convite. Coriolanus nem tinha arranjado qualquer pretexto de trabalho para a convidar. Estaria assim tão diferente? Tão diferente depois daquele beijo com Peeta, um simples beijo…

Ela se sentia diferente quando estava com Peeta, mais viva, uma outra mulher.

– Por favor, Katniss, vamos almoçar os dois. Eu não preciso de arranjar pretextos para almoçar consigo. Ou vai me dizer que Gale irá sentir sua falta amanhã?

Snow estava chegando ao ponto. Era assim tão óbvio para as pessoas que ela e Gale viviam cada um para seu lado?

– Não, não tem de arranjar pretextos.

– Então, que me diz?

– Eu… – Katniss não sabia o que responder. Por um lado seria bom sair mais vezes, ela quase nunca almoçava fora de casa, a não ser em trabalho mas, por outro o rosto de Peeta surgiu em seus pensamentos…

Snow olhou para a porta do restaurante e viu Plutarch Heavensbee entrando. Voltou a olhar para Katniss e concluiu:

– Amanhã, aqui, no Orient Palace, ao meio dia. Sei que já veio aqui algumas vezes, mas foi sempre em negócios. Então, porque não vimos aqui, como dois amigos, aproveitar um almoço, só por lazer. Espero por si. – Se levantou para receber o cliente e Katniss o imitou. Cumprimentou Heavensbee e se sentou, se concentrando no trabalho. Mas aquilo lhe fez muita confusão. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Ela sentia o amor dele, mas nunca conseguiria dar o próximo passo. Nunca. Nem o afastar. Katniss se sentia mais viva com Peeta a seu lado, absolutamente viva.

– E o que lhe parece a ideia do comitê conjunto, Katniss? – Perguntou Snow, a tirando de seus pensamentos.

– Muito boa. – Respondeu ela – E como a organizamos?

Se fechou no trabalho e não quis pensar em mais nada.

OoOoO

A reunião com o cliente durou mais três horas. Foram discutidas propostas e, no final, o contrato foi assinado. Snow estava satisfeito com o negócio e Katniss aliviada. Saiu do restaurante e se dirigiu para o shopping onde, finalmente iria fazer suas desejadas compras. Seu celular tocou e ela foi ver quem era. Era uma mensagem de Peeta. A abriu e leu: "Queria muito conversar com você. Por favor atenda minhas chamadas. Peeta"

Decidiu ir ver quantas chamadas tinha e percebeu, admirada que tinha dez chamadas não atendidas dele. Estava pronta para lhe ligar de volta quando percebeu que não tinha coragem para falar com ele. Seus sentimentos estavam confusos. Decidiu pensar um pouco antes lhe ligar. Entrou em várias lojas de roupa e comprou um fato cinzento, duas camisas, uma branca e uma azul bebê e algumas peças de roupa íntima. Passou por uma loja de calçado e comprou uns sapatos pretos, de salto alto, e umas sandálias brancas. Aproveitou para passar pelo supermercado, onde comprou um frango assado com batatas fritas e arroz branco. Com alguns sacos em sua mão, voltou para o automôvel e iniciou sua viagem para casa. Percebeu que o sol se estava pondo, terminando mais um dia. Seu celular tocou e ela estendeu a mão para a bolsa, para o ir buscar. Conseguiu retirar e o atendeu, colocando em alta voz:

– Alô?

– Oi, Katniss, sou eu Peeta, tudo bom?

– Tudo, e com você? – Perguntou ela.

– Também. – Respondeu ele, com voz suave – Tenho saudades de você.

Katniss sorriu e respondeu:

– Eu também tenho saudades de você. – Peeta suspirou ao ouvir sua resposta, mas logo perguntou:

– Porque você não me atendeu? Liguei umas doze vezes para você.

– Estive em uma reunião. – Respondeu Katniss. Ela queria muito falar para ele, mas parecia que a coragem lhe fugia sempre que ele lhe ligava.

– Eu entendo. – Respondeu ele – E quando nos encontramos?

Katniss pensou um pouco e disse:

– Se quiser, pode vir jantar cá a casa amanhã.

– Por um tudo bem. – Falou Peeta – Estou ansioso para encontrar você.

– Eu também. – Admitiu a mulher – Tenho de ir. Beijos.

– Beijos. – Respondeu Peeta e desligou.

Katniss estacionou o automôvel, pegou nos sacos das compras e saiu. Trancou o automôvel e procurou na bolsa as chaves de casa. Retirou para fora e abriu a porta. Entrou, se dirigiu para a cozinha e colocou os sacos em cima da mesa. Arrumou as compras e aqueceu o frango assado no micro-ondas, pois estava frio. Finnick entrou na cozinha, deu um beijo no rosto da mãe e disse:

– Boa noite, mãe.

– Boa noite, Finnick. – Respondeu Katniss – Vamos jantar?

– Sim. – Respondeu seu filho. Finnick retirou uma toalha de uma gaveta e a colocou em cima da mesa. Katniss retirou pratos e copos do armário e deu a seu filho. Finnick colocou a mesa enquanto ela retirava a comida de dentro do micro-ondas e pousou em cima da mesa. Se sentaram e começaram a jantar. O frango estava delicioso, tal como o arroz. Finnick lhe perguntou como correu a reunião e ela respondeu que tudo se tinha resolvido.

Por fim, acabaram de jantar e levantaram a mesa. Katniss colocou a roupa na máquina de lavar e lavou a loiça na pia. Limpou a cozinha e secou a loiça, a colocando dentro dos armários. Cansada, saiu da cozinha e subiu as escadas, em direção ao quarto. Se dirigiu para o banheiro, lavou os dentes e, com umas toalhitas, retirou a maquiagem que tinha no rosto. De seguida, entrou na banheira e ligou a água quente, descontraindo de imediato seus músculos cansados. Se molhou e desligou a água. A voz suave de Peeta ecoava em seus pensamentos e suspirou. Se lavou novamente e desligou a água. Se enrolou em uma toalha e saiu da banheira. Se limpou e vestiu a camisa azul de dormir. Saiu do banheiro e entrou no quarto. Afastou os lençóis e se deitou na cama. Afofou o travesseiro, encostou a cabeça e adormeceu de imediato.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo.  
> Comentários serão bem-vindos.  
> Bjs :D


	9. Bônus I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Obrigada a todas que deixaram hits no capitulo anterior.  
> Este capitulo é um bônus, que contém sexo explícito entre personagens e onde você vai saber mais sobre Gale.   
> Espero que gostem.   
> Bjs :D

Gale estava deitado em uma cama com lençóis de veludo vermelho. Estava nu, com os braços atrás da cabeça, e observava o teto branco do quarto. Do banheiro surgiu um som da torneira sendo fechada e uma voz feminina, muito sensual, falou:

– Gale, venha aqui. – Gale se levantou da cama, colocando os pés no chão de madeira frio, e seguiu a voz. Entrou no banheiro e viu que ela estava nua, em frente ao espelho, o esperando. Seu corpo branco, leitoso, com seios bem redondos, mamilos vermelhos, ombros finos, tapados por um longo cabelo negro. O empresário se colocou atrás dela e a beijou nas costas. Aproximou seu rosto do corpo dela e passou seu nariz pelo pescoço dela, suas mãos passeando pelo corpo suave e jovem. Ela se virou para ele e o fitou com sensualidade. Gale pediu, com voz desesperada:

– Johanna, desejo fazer amor com você.

– Sim...- Suspirou Johanna – Sim... Eu também quero fazer amor com você...sempre...

– Eu também... - Sussurrou ele, beijando seu pescoço com delicadeza. Johanna suspirou e perguntou, enquanto se afastava:

– Quando é que você vem viver comigo? – Gale a fitou, mas não respondeu. Estava mais atraído pela sensualidade como o corpo dela se mexia , que vibrava a cada movimento de suas mãos, mas sua voz se mantinha firme:

– Gale, me responda! – A mulher exclamou e se afastou dele. Seu corpo maravilhoso tinha todas as atenções dele, que a observava com desespero e paixão. Hesitou por uns momentos, mas respondeu:

– É difícil...

– Difícil!?– Falou Johanna, se virando para ele – Seu filho é um homem, não precisa de você. Você e sua mulher são dois estranhos, vosso casamento terminou faz tempo. Gale, deixe-a. Vamos viver juntos, temos essa casa.

Gale se aproximou dela, ouvindo cada palavra que ela dizia. Puxou o corpo dela contra o seu e a beijou com sensualidade, enquanto a levava para o quarto. Com cuidado, sem parar de a beijar, a pousou na cama e percorreu seu corpo com beijos, a excitando ainda mais.

–Gale, por favor...agora. – Suplicou Johanna. Ele a penetrou com seus dedos hábeis, sentindo que ela estava pronta para ele, e a mulher arqueou o corpo de prazer.

–Você está tão úmida. — Gemeu Gale, roucamente. Continuou o que fazia, submetendo-a àquelas delícias até o limite do êxtase.

–Gale, por favor, agora! – Implorou Johanna. Gale se colocou em cima dela e Johanna suspirou, sentindo o corpo dele conta o seu, sua ereção junto a seu sexo. Gale a penetrou llentamente, sentindo como ela estava molhada e as paredes de seu sexo se afastavam para o receber. Johanna soltou um longo gemido de prazer e gritou quando ele começou a se movimentar dentro dela. Ele mudou de posição e a penetrou ainda mais fundo, a fazendo gritar de prazer. A cada movimento ela ficava mais excitada, as bocas unidas em um beijo apaixonado, alcançando, juntos, o clímax. Finalmente, parou de beijá-la e respirou fundo. Saiu de cima dela e rolou para o lado, a abraçando. Saiu de cima dela, rolando para o lado e a abraçou. As palavras de Johanna ecoavam em sua mente, o fazendo pensar. Será que ele iria ter coragem de se separar de Katniss?

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado desse bônus.   
> Agora vocês já sabem quem é a amante de Gale. Surpreendidas?   
> Espero ansiosa vossos comentários.  
> Bjs :D


	10. Beijo Roubado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Obrigada a todas que deixaram hits e kudos no capítulo anterior.   
> Espero que gostem deste.   
> Bjs :D

Katniss abriu os olhos e se ergueu da cama. Peeta tinha invadido novamente seus sonhos e, dessa vez, tinham ido passear de barco no rio. Ainda se lembrava de seus beijos ardentes e sensuais, de suas mãos acariciando seu rosto e seus cabelos, de suas palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido. Abanou a cabeça, tentando afastar o sonho e uma pontada aguda na cabeça a fez soltar um gemido de dor. Olhou para o lado e viu que, como sempre, estava vazio.Com cuidado, se levantou, deu um longo suspiro e saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha. Se dirigiu para o armário e retirou uma caneca e bolachas integrais, seu café da manhã predileto. 

Se dirigiu para a máquina de café e se serviu de uma caneca de café preto. Se sentou, enquanto pensava no sonho com Peeta e suspirou, tocando na testa. Estava com dores de cabeça. Massageou um pouco suas têmporas, para que a dor atenuasse e começou a comer. Percebeu que Peeta era tudo o que ela desejava em um homem: querido, apaixonado, respeitador. Acabou de comer, colocou sua loiça na pia e saiu da cozinha. Subiu as escadas e voltou para o quarto.

Entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta e lavou os dentes. Se olhou no espelho e viu seu rosto pálido, mas seus olhos cinzentos estavam brilhantes. De seguida, retirou sua roupa, a colocando na cesta de roupa suja, que estava perto da porta, e entrou na banheira, ligando a água. Tomou um duche de água morna, se sentindo mais relaxada e depois a desligou. Ensaboou seus cabelos e depois seu corpo. Tocando em seu abdômen e suas pernas, sentiu que seus músculos estavam mais duros. Os exercícios estavam fazendo efeito. Ligou a água, retirando o sabão que se encontrava em seu corpo e desligou a água. Limpou seus cabelos com a toalha e se enrolou nela. Com cuidado, saiu da banheira, pegou na pasta de dentes e na escova e começou a lavar os dentes. De seguida, escovou seus cabelos e se dirigiu para o quarto. Se limpou á toalha e se dirigiu para o armário, retirando um vestido preto, que ia até aos joelhos, um casaco vermelho e peças íntimas cor de rosa, Se vestiu e calçou uns sapatos negros com suaves riscas brancas. Retirou também o saco de ginástica e colocou seu equipamento. Pegou na toalha e entrou no banheiro. A colocou de volta no cabide e pegou na escova, escovando seus cabelos e os emoldurando em seu rosto. Pousou a escova, e pegou em um shampoo e uma toalha. Saiu do banheiro e pegou no saco de ginástica, colocando tudo lá dentro. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Abriu a porta do armário de calçado. Retirou umas sapatinhas verdes e as colocou dentro do saco, o fechando. Pegou na bolsa, nas chaves do automôvel e abriu a porta da rua. Fechou a porta e procurou o celular no meio dos óculos de sol, do batom, da carteira e de outros objetos que tinha e o retirou. Desceu as escadas, se dirigiu para o automôvel da empresa e o destrancou. Abriu a porta, entrou e pousou a bolsa no banco do lado. Inseriu as chaves na ignição e colocou o cinto de segurança. Com um gesto preciso, ligou o automôvel, deixando o motor trabalhar. Ligou o celular e o voltou a colocar dentro da bolsa. Pousou a mão nas mudanças, ao mesmo tempo que erguia um dedo e ligou o rádio, começando a ouvir um pouco de Jazz.

 

OoOoO

 

Chegou à Academia pelas nove e um quarto e estacionou ao lado de uma fila de Mercedes e Lamborghinis. Pegou em suas coisas e saiu, trancando de seguida o automôvel. Se dirigiu para a Academia e entrou. Passou por Effie, a cumprimentando com um aceno de mão e se dirigiu para os vestiários. Entrou na porta esquerda e se dirigiu para um banco de madeira. Pousou o saco e o abriu, retirando seu equipamento. Ouviu o som de água caindo abafada e o som de vozes agudas, conversando animadamente. Retirou sua roupa e vestiu o seu equipamento, de cor cinzento e uma camiseta negra. Descalçou seus sapatos de salto alto e calçou suas confortáveis sapatinhas. Guardou tudo e colocou o saco dentro do escaninho. Saiu do vestiário e avançou pelo corredor. Entrou na sala e olhou em volta, pensando onde iria começar. Haymitch, que estava dando uma volta pelo ginásio, vendo se alguém precisava de ajuda, quando a viu, veio logo em sua direção. Com um sorriso conquistador, comentou:

– Então, como se sente hoje?

– Bem. Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir de tanta preocupação, mas bem.

Haymitch continuava com seu ar tropical e forte, com uma camisa justa branca, que revelava os contornos de seus músculos e a observou com os mesmos olhos profissionais, muito sensualmente.

– Deite aqui no colchão. – Pediu – Hoje começamos pela massagem.

No ginásio, cheio de pessoas - muitas mulheres ansiosas que a olhavam com inveja ardente -, Katniss se deitou e deixou que as mãos de Haymitch a percorressem. Seus músculos fortes lhe proporcionavam serenidade e descontração. Sentia um calor delicioso quando os dedos dele tocavam sua pele com firmeza.

– Descontraia… – Pediu Haymitch – Deixe minhas mãos trabalharem…

Era um momento perfeito. Esquecia de tudo, era nas mãos de Haymitch que descobria sensações nunca sentidas, que se encontrava consigo própria. Ficou por uns longos momentos saboreando a massagem até que ele terminou e disse:

– Katniss, já pode ir fazer exercício. Como se sente?

– Muito melhor, obrigada. – Agradeceu Katniss, se levantando do colchão. E era verdade, se sentia outra mulher. A massagem de Haymitch não só tinha revigorado seu corpo, mas também sua mente. Haymitch voltou a lhe lançar um sorriso estranho. Se a sensualidade pagasse impostos, ele já estaria falido.

– No fim venha ter comigo, para me contar como é que sentiu. Se lhe doeu algum exercício, tá bom?

– Sim. – Concordou Katniss. Se dirigiu para a bicicleta e se sentou. Começou a pedalar e notou que seu corpo parecia mais jovem que nunca. Sua autoestima estava em alta. O que estava se passando consigo, fosse lá o que fosse, era um momento maravilhoso, como se tivesse regressado á adolescência. Pensava em Peeta e isso lhe dava serenidade. Mas também sentia as mãos de Haymitch lhe trazendo uma nova vida a seu corpo. Passado algum tempo, passou para outras máquinas, como a esteira, pois queria experimentar. Passadas umas horas, saiu da bicicleta ergométrica, se sentindo exausta. Caminhou para a porta e saiu da sala. Haymitch saiu de seu gabinete, que era mesmo ao lado da sala e perguntou, lhe entregando uma toalha vermelha:

– Katniss?

– Sim? – Perguntou Katniss, pegando na toalha e limpando o suor que lhe escorria pelo rosto e ombros.

– Como se sente?

– Bem, obrigada. – Haymitch a observou com atenção e disse, se aproximando dela:

– Está com os ombros tensos. Espere… – Colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e realizou movimentos profundos e circulares. Katniss sentiu a respiração dele junto a seu pescoço, o calor do peito dele em suas costas. Haymitch sussurrou, sensualmente:

– É tão bonita, Katniss. – Katniss sentiu os lábios dele, suaves, beijando seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos e soltou um pequeno suspiro, deixando que ele a beijasse. Lentamente, trilhou beijos até sua nuca e acariciou suas costas. Katniss estremeceu e Haymitch se afastou, arrependido e se desculpou:

– Me perdoe, mas eu não consegui resistir. – Katniss não teve forças para dizer nada. O corpo dela tinha acordado. Sentiu seu coração batendo descompassadamente contra seu peito e um desejo imenso se movia dentro de si. Suspirou, lhe entregando a toalha e disse:

– Não importa, Haymitch. Mas não repita, por favor.

– Claro. – Respondeu ele – Me perdoe.

Katniss se afastou e se dirigiu para o vestiário feminino. Se sentia estranha, mas viva. Se sentia desejada. O estranho é que só sentia os lábios de Peeta em seu pescoço. Abriu o escaninho e pegou no saco de ginástica. Tirou seu equipamento, colocando dentro de um saco, onde normalmente guardava sua roupa suja. Retirou o shampoo e a toalha, voltando a guardar tudo novamente no saco. Se dirigiu para o chuveiro e viu algumas mulheres conversando animadamente, enquanto tomavam banho. Entrou em um chuveiro e tomou uma ducha de água fria. Se ensaboou e se lavou. Por fim, desligou a água, se enrolou na toalha e saiu. Com cuidado, para não escorregar e cair, saiu dos chuveiros e se dirigiu novamente para o escaninho. Pegou em seu saco e sua bolsa, colocando tudo em cima do banco, fechou o escaninho e se limpou. Retirou seu vestido e seus sapatos e se vestiu. Se olhou ao espelho e notou que se sentia melhor. Pegou em sua bolsa e em seu saco e saiu dos vestiários. Passou pela sala e viu que haviam muitos homens e mulheres se exercitando, principalmente mulheres. Se dirigiu para a recepção e entregou as chaves do escaninho a Effie na recepção. Vasculhou na bolsa na carteira, pegou nela e retirou o cartão de crédito, pagando a sessão. Se virou para Effie e disse:

– Até um dia.

– Até um dia. – Respondeu a mulher. Saiu do ginásio e se dirigiu para seu automôvel. Pousou o saco dentro do automôvel e se dirigiu para o restaurante, onde iria almoçar com Snow.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> O que vocês acharam do beijo entre Katniss e Haymitch?   
> Comentários serão bem-vindos.   
> Bjs :D


	11. Bônus II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Obrigada a todas que deixaram hits no capitulo anterior.   
> Espero que gostem deste.  
> Bjs :D

Johanna estava sentada na borda da cama, escovando seu longo cabelo. Gale estava encostado á parede e observava a mulher. Suspirou, tentando tomar um pouco de coragem para a conversa que ia ter e declarou:

– Johanna, vou estar fora até ao final do mês.

– Como é que é? – A voz da morena se tinha tornado agressiva. Se virou para ele e Gale percebeu que seus olhos estavam arregalados e uma raiva indescritível assomava seu rosto. Com sua voz transbordando de raiva, perguntou:

– Como assim, você vai estar fora?

– Vou de férias com minha família. – Revelou Gale e Johanna parou de escovar seus cabelos. Apontou a escova ao homem e exclamou:

– Com sua família!? Que história é essa? Sua família sou eu! Eu, sua mulher, aquela que te dá prazer, com que dorme! Essa é que é sua família! O que você vai fazer com Katniss e Finnick não sei para onde?

Gale compreendeu que estava cercado. Não sabia o que responder. Mas sabia que, dissesse o que dissesse, ela o iria censurar e se opor. Percebendo que Gale não falava, insistiu:

– Para onde?

– Para as Bahamas. – Admitiu ele, esperando mais um ataque por parte dela. Sabia que Johanna não estava gostando nada da conversa e não fazia a mínima ideia de onde iria terminar. A mulher mexeu em seu cabelo, o colocando por detrás do rosto e falou:

– Ah, mas a mim não me leva você para as Bahamas! E você vai com eles? - Com raiva, se levantou, atirou a escova para a cama e gritou, gesticulando – Mas isso quer dizer o quê? Que não quer ficar comigo? Que só quer sua mulher e seu filho? Que você não os vai deixar?

Gale percebeu que ela estava tendo um ataque de nervos e pediu:

– Calma, Johanna. É um desejo de meu filho. – Ela o fitou com raiva e desdenhou:

– Sim, seu filho ainda é uma criança para ter desejos desses. Chega, Gale, chega!

– Chega, o quê? – Perguntou Gale, tentando se impor, mas sem sucesso, sentindo seu coração batendo descompassadamente contra seu peito. Estava com receio do que ela iria dizer. Johanna o fitou, seus olhos castanhos brilhando intensamente e exclamou:

– Chega! É de vez: se você for com eles, eu despareço para sempre.

– Não, Johanna, não me faça isso, por favor. – Implorou Gale, começando a se sentir desesperado. Não conseguia conceber a ideia de viver sem Johanna – Por favor…

– Você ouviu o que eu disse. – Respondeu ela – Ou você fica ou eu desapareço! É tão simples quanto isso! Nunca mais você me vê!

O desespero gritava nos olhos de Gale. O que fazer, o que fazer? Perguntava em seu íntimo. Ele não podia se separar daquela mulher que lhe dava a juventude, que o fazia se sentir o garoto que não tinha sido. Muito cedo, ele tinha sido obrigado a provar suas qualidades profissionais, se dedicar ao trabalho de corpo e alma. Com Johanna, ele podia voltar a ser jovem, um garoto bonito, apaixonado, sedutor.

Se ajoelhou no chão e se arrastou aos pés dela. Agarrou as pernas dela e implorou:

– Johanna, por favor, não…não faça isso. Não me deixe…

Mas ela continuava gélida, calada, distante. Nem um gesto fazia para o acalmar, para por fim àquele momento difícil. Johanna deu um ultimato:

– Você tem que decidir, Gale. Estou farta! Você acha que eu tenho orgulho de me sentir sempre a outra? Se você gosta de mim, deixe-a. É simples. Você tem que se decidir, e é agora. Ao sair daquela porta, tudo tem de estar resolvido.

Gale fechou os olhos e reviu toda sua vida com Katniss. Recordou o dia de seu casamento em que, muito felizes, desceram da igreja com a família á volta. As primeiras férias como casados, com Katniss grávida. Os sonhos que tiveram com Finnick, as primeiras dificuldades econômicas. Tinha sido há tanto tempo. Parecia outra vida. Ele e Katniss eram somente amigos, era um casamento de fachada. Para quê se ilidir mais? Mentir mais? Eles tinham que terminar. Sabia que, o que queria mesmo era ficar com Johanna. Respirando fundo, com os olhos manejados de lágrimas, disse:

– Eu fico com você. Acabou. Não vou de férias. Mas, me dá um mês para reunir forças e falar com Katniss e Finnick.

Johanna se baixou e seu cabelo cobriu as lágrimas dele. Aproximou seu rosto do dele e suas bocas se misturaram com a mais violenta paixão.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Finalmente Gale se decidiu! Johanna teve mesmo que o pressionar. O que vocês acham que irá acontecer?   
> Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam.   
>  Bjs :D


	12. Desilusão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Passou por vitrines, enquanto caminhava calmamente pela rua. Em uma delas, um espelho enorme, colocado atrás de um dos manequins, para destacar o design ousado de um vestido, fez com que Katniss observasse seu rosto. Percebeu que estava cada vez mais diferente, com uma luz nova. E – era mesmo verdade – no fundo de seus olhos, estava a luz dos olhos de Peeta.

Entrou no restaurante e olhou em volta, procurando por Snow. Viu que ele estava no meio do restaurante, sentado em uma mesa, esperando por ela. Caminhou em sua direção e, quando chegou a seu lado, disse:

– Boa tarde. – Snow olhou para ela, sorriu e se levantou, dizendo:

– Que bom que chegou, Katniss. – Puxou a cadeira dela, a fazendo se sentar e se sentou á sua frente. Katniss percebeu os olhares que ele lhe dirigia e soube que tinha de dar um fim, que a relação deles não podia se tornar diferente. Que ficava sensibilizada com os convites, mas que não o queria. Pensou em Peeta, que um grande amor iria nascer dali e também pensou no beijo de Haymitch (mas isso tinha sido um momento diferente, uma situação estranha, mas quase necessária, que a iria preparar para amar Peeta). Era como se tivesse sido um momento em que tinha regressado á vida.

O garçom se aproximou com os cardápios e os entregou. Katniss observou com atenção seu cardápio e pediu:

– Eu quero arroz xau-xau e, para sobremesa, creme chinês (1).

– Com certeza. – Disse o garçom, anotando seu pedido. Se virou para Snow e perguntou:

– E o senhor? – Snow observou seu cardápio e respondeu, ao fechar.

– Quero Macarrão Thai e uns Won Ton.

– E para beber?

– Champanhe francês. – Respondeu Snow – O mais caro que tiver.

– Com certeza. – Respondeu o garçom, enquanto anotava os pedidos. Pegou nos cardápios e se afastou. Coriolanus olhou para Katniss e perguntou:

– Como se sente hoje?

– Bem, obrigada. – Respondeu ela – E o senhor?

– Cada vez melhor. – Respondeu ele, a olhando intensamente. Katniss baixou seu olhar para a mesa e viu pão, cortado em fatias, em cima de um prato. A seu lado estava uma tigela com paté. O garçom parou á frente deles e colocou um balde com gelo e a garrafa de champanhe em cima da mesa. Se afastou enquanto a porta do restaurante se abria e um grupo de estudantes da faculdade entrava. Conversavam em voz alta e davam risadas. Katniss olhou para eles e, por momentos, desejou que Peeta estivesse ali com ela, almoçando juntos, e não Snow. Se virou para o Presidente e viu que ele enviava uma mensagem pelo celular. Se lembrou do seu e decidiu procurar na bolsa. Abriu sua bolsa, colocou a mão lá dentro e apalpou os objetos que tinha, até encontrar o que queria. Retirou seu celular para fora, o desbloqueou e viu que tinha dez chamadas de Peeta. Ela queria falar para ele, mas não podia simplesmente sair da mesa e deixar Snow sozinho. Era deseducado. Ela só fazia isso caso tivesse que atender uma chamada. O garçom chegou com os pedidos e colocou o prato com arroz xau-xau á sua frente. Katniss guardou seu celular de volta na bolsa. Se afastou e Snow disse, satisfeito:

– Minha neta já começou seu primeiro dia em sua nova empresa. – Katniss fitou o presidente, curiosa e perguntou:

– E como foi?

– Ela disse que vai ser complicado retirar a empresa da falência, mas que vai conseguir… – Comentou Snow, enquanto almoçavam. Katniss ouviu atentamente suas palavras e se esqueceu, por momentos, do que iria falar. Snow tinha um jeito hipnótico de conversar com as pessoas, as fazendo se esquecer, por momentos, do que queriam dizer.

 

OoOoO

 

Quando terminaram de almoçar, Katniss respirou fundo e disse:

– Snow, a gente tem de conversar.

– Diga, minha querida. – Falou ele, olhando atentamente para ela.

– Eu agradeço o convite, mas queria dizer que…

– Que quer repetir esse almoço? – Interrompeu Snow. Katniss deu um sorriso automático e falou:

– Oiça, a gente trabalha junto á muitos anos e eu não quero misturar as coisas, entende? Iria ser muito difícil de conseguir separar as coisas, de conseguir superar…

Katniss não sabia o que mais dizer, mas Snow não parecia preocupado. Apenas sorriu e disse:

– Eu entendo. Vai ser difícil continuar por perto, a olhando, e vivendo com essa atração que sinto por si dentro de mim.

Pousou calmamente sua mão sobre a dela. O gesto era carinhoso, sem segundas intenções. Katniss olhou nos olhos dele com ternura e falou:

– Obrigada por ter entendido. – Olhou para a frente e, de repente, pareceu reconhecer na fila que esperava lugar para se sentar um rosto conhecido. Olhou com mais atenção e percebeu que era Peeta. Sentiu seu coração batendo mais forte contra seu peito. Peeta olhou para ela e seus olhos se abriram, brilhando intensamente mas, vendo Snow a seu lado, baixaram de novo. Katniss lhe acenou com a mão, mas Peeta não respondeu. Snow se virou para ela e disse:

– Vamos embora trabalhar?

– Sim. – Respondeu ela, ainda observando Peeta. Se levantaram e Katniss percebeu que precisava de falar com Peeta, mas ele continuava com os olhos baixos, como se tivesse sofrido uma desilusão. Pegou na bolsa e se aproximou dele. Vendo que Peeta não olhava para ela, chamou:

– Peeta…

– Não quero falar com você. – Disse ele, com voz dura, sem olhar para ela – Adeus.

– Me escute, – Pediu Katniss – eu só tenho pensado em você.

Peeta levantou o olhar e Katniss suspendeu a respiração. Havia tanta dor em seu olhar, algo que ela nunca tinha visto em uma pessoa.

– É por isso que você tem evitado minhas chamadas. É isso?

– Não é nada disso. – Respondeu Katniss, percebendo a dor nas palavras dele – Isso é tudo muito novo para mim, muito complicado…

Peeta a fitou com raiva e pediu:

– Me esqueça, tá bom? Tudo volta ao que era dantes… – Interrompeu o que estava dizendo, vendo que Snow se aproximava. O Presidente se colocou ao lado de Katniss e perguntou:

– Vamos, Katniss?

– Sim… – Respondeu ela. Olhou para Peeta, que ainda a observava com dor em seu olhar e pediu:

– Vai jantar lá em casa, né? Não falte, por favor, gostaríamos muito de sua presença.

– Adeus. – Respondeu Peeta, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça. Para Snow poderia ter parecido um “sim”, mas ela entendeu como um adeus. Se era definitivo ou não, isso ela não sabia. Destruída, com o coração batendo descompassadamente contra seu peito, como se estivesse partido em mil pedacinhos, Katniss enfrentou a longa tarde que a separava de Peeta. Era claro, agora, que o desejava e o amava.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)  
> Oi!   
> Que acharam desse capitulo? Finalmente Katniss admitiu a si mesma que o amava, mas será que Peeta quer ficar com ela? Me digam o que acharam nos comentários, por favor. Estou curiosa para ler vossas opiniões. Bjs :D 
> 
> (2) http://www.receitasdecomidas.com.br/chinesa


	13. Mudança de Planos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Obrigada a todos que deixaram hits no capítulo anterior.  
> Espero que gostem deste.   
> Bjs :D

Gale estava sentado no sofá, lendo o jornal de negócios, enquanto Finnick via televisão. Embora olhasse para as páginas do jornal, não prestava atenção ao que estava escrito. Tentava arranjar coragem para contar a seu filho que não ia de viagem com eles. Finnick observava o jogo de futebol entre o New York Red Bulls e Seattle Sounders. Estavam a dez minutos do fim do jogo e o resultado era de um a zero, para New York Red Bulls.

Ganhando coragem, fechou o jornal, o pousando em cima do sofá. Fitou seu filho e disse:

– Finnick, tenho más notícias. – Seu filho parou de olhar para a televisão e perguntou, preocupado:

– Que aconteceu?

– É que… - Começou Gale, com um tom desgostoso – Eu não posso ir de férias com vocês. Lamento muito.

O tom de lamento de Gale não era credível. Soava, claramente, a falso. Parecia estar sendo sincero, quando estava apensas se libertando de uma obrigação.

– Mas, pai! Estava tudo planeado! – Exclamou Finnick, em tom triste – Há tanto tempo que não fazemos férias juntos!

– Eu sei, filho. – Continuou Gale, com seu tom de voz enganador – Mas eu tenho uma reunião em Barcelona nessa semana. É uma hipótese imperdível para ir mostrar a empresa a fazer novos contatos. Não posso perder essa oportunidade.

Ouviram passos: o soar elegante dos sapatos de Katniss ecoou pela casa. A mulher entrou na sala e eles viram que ela estava linda. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque, usava dois pequenos brincos de diamantes nas orelhas e tinha uma maquiagem suave no rosto. Seu vestido era vermelho, colado ao corpo, que ia até aos joelhos e tinha um decote em “v”. Finnick disse para a mãe, em tom desanimado:

– Mãe, o pai não vai.

– Não vai onde? – Perguntou Katniss, confusa, olhando para o filho.

– Não vai de férias com a gente. – Respondeu ele – Se zangue com ele.

Katniss abriu a boca e ia começar a tentar, mas logo voltou a fechar. Percebeu que não tinha vontade de convencer seu marido. Só agora é que se tinha apercebido que ia estar com Gale, na mesma cama, durante uma semana, em um sítio onde queria apenas descansar. Respirou fundo, se sentindo aliviada. Mas Finnick lhe pedia outra coisa, lhe pedia outra vez que fizesse o mesmo esforço, que fosse outra vez mãe, em vez de ser ela própria. Abriu a boca novamente e falou:

– Ah, mas Gale… - Mas foi interrompida por seu marido que disse, muito depressa:

– Não posso. Assunto encerrado. Ou cancelam minha passagem, ou convidam alguém para ir no meu lugar.

– Convidar alguém? – Perguntou Katniss, seus pensamentos se virando logo para Peeta. Ela tinha pensado nele a tarde toda no emprego, em seu belo rosto marcado pela tristeza e seus olhos espelhando a dor que tinha sentido ao a ver com Snow. Sempre que o via, sentia dentro de si, embora tentasse negar, uma mistura de vários sentimentos, como culpa e desejo. Peeta era mais jovem que ela, tinha idade de seu filho, mas também tinha receio do que os outros poderiam pensar. A diferença de idades deles poderia não ser bem aceite por suas famílias. Para ela, não importava o preconceito. Já tinha visto tanta coisa em sua vida e esse receio não a atingia mais. Mas ela o amava e não podia evitar esse sentimento avassalador que tinha dentro de si. Ela o amava e o que mais desejava era ser feliz.

Abanou a cabeça, tentando afastar seus pensamentos, enquanto seu filho dizia:

– Mas eu queria mesmo que o pai fosse…

– Mas isso está fora de questão. – Respondeu Gale – Fazemos um fim de semana por ai, tá bom? Fica á sua escolha, para compensar. Um fim de semana em Marrocos, ou Paris, onde quiser…

– Oh, pai! – Exclamou Finnick - Não é a mesma coisa…

– Finnick, já falei que o assunto fica encerrado. – Interrompeu Gale, em tom ríspido.

– Finnick, – Começou Katniss, carinhosamente, vendo que seu filho estava magoado com a recusa do pai – Se seu pai não pode, não pode. De certeza que ele teria muito gosto em ir com a gente…

Katniss já tinha por hábito aquela forma de agir. Até já tinha memorizado aquele discurso que se obrigava a ter. Finnick, suspirou, derrotado e perguntou para a mãe:

– Tá bom. E o que fazemos agora? Vamos só os dois?

Katniss deu um sorriso verdadeiro e disse:

– Por mim, estou encantada por ter meu filho só para mim. - Observou seu filho e perguntou – Mas você não vai se aborrecer, estando só comigo?

– Não, mãe. – Respondeu Finnick, olhando carinhosamente para Katniss – O problema é que temos uma passagem a mais.

Pensou um pouco e seu rosto se iluminou, tendo uma ideia:

– E se convidássemos Peeta? – O coração de Katniss começou batendo rapidamente contra seu peito. Ela e Peeta, uma semana, juntos nas Bahamas? Antes que pudesse imaginar o que poderia acontecer, ouviu a voz de Gale responder:

– Eu acho uma ótima ideia! Porque não o convida?

Nesse momento, bateram á porta. Gale se levantou, passando por uma Katniss chocada, e se dirigiu para a porta da rua. A abriu e ouviram a voz suave de Peeta:

– Boa noite!

– Boa noite, Peeta. – Respondeu ele, com voz grave – Entre e venha para a sala.

Katniss ouviu a porta da rua sendo fechada com um “clique” e Gale entrou na sala. Peeta vinha atrás dele e, antes que pudesse dizer alguma palavra, Finnick falou:

– No momento certo! Peeta, você vem de férias com a gente, tá bom?

– Boa noite…o quê? – Peeta fitou seu amigo, em choque. Não estava contando com aquele convite. Katniss fitou o recém chegado. Estava elegante como sempre. Vestia uns jeans pretas e uma camisa vermelha. Ela reparou novamente nos ombros largos, nos lábios vermelhos e carnudos, na cor maravilhosa de seus olhos. E se pegou imaginando se, nas Bahamas, seus olhos seriam mais ou menos azuis, se seu cabelo brilharia á luz do sol.

– Sim, - Respondeu Finnick – Meu pai não pode ir de férias com a gente. Você quer vir?

Peeta fitou seu amigo e tentou rejeitar o convite:

– Não, é melhor não.

– Peeta, tenho todo o gosto em que vá. – Disse Gale – Ofereço minha passagem. Vai me substituir.

Katniss nem queria acreditar que Gale tinha dito aquelas palavras. Peeta, de rosto marcado pela tristeza, ainda tentou resistir. Ela olhou para os olhos dele e viu espelhada a tristeza da hora de almoço. Peeta disse:

– Não posso aceitar.

– Claro que pode! – Exclamou Finnick – Venha com a gente ou fico triste com você.

Peeta não olhou para Katniss, mas ela sabia que era sua vez de falar:

– Venha, por favor. – Disse, suavemente. Peeta olhou para os olhos dela e disse, não conseguido resistir a seu convite:

– Vou, com muito prazer. – Mas Katniss ainda viu a dor que estava nele. Era espantoso verificar como o amor se poderia tornar terrível por causa do ciúme.

– Oba! A gente vai se divertir imenso os três! – Exclamou Finnick, entusiasmado e já esquecido de que o pai não iria fazer aquela viagem que planeara com tanto carinho para voltar a ver seus pais juntos e, que saberia, felizes.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.   
> Comentários serão bem vindos.   
> Bjs :D


	14. Chegando às Bahamas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Obrigada a todos que deixaram hits no capitulo anterior.   
> Espero que gostem deste capitulo.   
> Bjs :D

Nos dias que se antecederam á viagem, Katniss se organizou, comprando tudo o que necessitava. Ainda se lembrava do rosto de Peeta no jantar. Eles tinham ficado um ao lado do outro, mas não tinham trocado uma palavra. Ela tinha percebido que ele ainda estava magoado. Seu filho era o que mais tinha falado, feliz por viajar com seu melhor amigo e sua mãe, alheio às emoções de todos os outros.

Antecipou muitos processos, tal como reuniões, para que não tivesse trabalho acumulado quando regressasse.

Tinha realizado pesquisas sobre Bahamas e descobriu que, de fato, não era barato conhecer esse arquipélago formado por 700 ilhas e aproximadamente 2,5 mil ilhotas distribuídas entre o Oceano Atlântico e o Mar do Caribe, a cerca de uma hora de voo de Miami.

Durante esse tempo, Peeta lhe ligava uma vez por dia, á mesma hora, para conversarem sobre temas banais, mas quando Katniss queria aprofundar a conversa e falar sobre o jantar e sentimentos, ele se esquivava e desligava a chamada.

Ela, tirando o fato de Peeta a evitar, se sentia feliz.

 

No dia da viagem, Katniss acordou e se espreguiçou. Olhou para o outro lado da cama e viu que, como sempre, estava vazio. Afastou os lençóis, se levantou e caminhou para o banheiro. Retirou sua camisa de dormir e tomou uma ducha de água quente, se ensaboando de seguida. Estava ansiosa por ver Peeta. Se lavou rapidamente, se enrolou na toalha e voltou para o quarto. Se dirigiu para o armário e retirou roupa interior vermelha, umas jeans vermelhas e uma camiseta branca, com as palavas “Never Give Up”, em cor negra.

Saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha. Finnick estava sentado na cadeira, tomando o café da manhã.

– Bom dia, mãe. – Falou Finnick, enquanto se servia de café.

– Bom dia, meu amor. – Respondeu Katniss, se aproximando do filho e lhe dando um beijo na testa. – Pronto para a viagem?

– Claro que sim, e a senhora?

– Também. – Respondeu Katniss. Se sentou na cadeira, á frente de seu filho e se serviu de uma caneca de café preto e umas bolachas integrais. Finnick olhou para a mãe e falou daquilo que iria fazer nas Bahamas. Katniss sorria a abanava afirmativamente com a cabeça, escutando tudo com atenção, mas sentia seu estômago se revolvendo de nervos, como se tivesse pequenas borboletas voando. Estava ansiosa por reencontrar Peeta. Finnick acabou seu café, se levantou e colocou a loiça dentro da pia. Katniss abanou a cabeça, tentando controlar seus pensamentos e acabou o café da manhã. Colocou sua loiça também na pia e saiu da cozinha. Subiu as escadas e voltou para o quarto. Entrou no banheiro e tomou uma ducha rápida. Se enrolou na toalha, lavou os dentes e penteou os cabelos. Saiu do banheiro, se limpou e se vestiu. Rapidamente fez a cama, pegou na mala de viagem e saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas e viu Finnick falando no celular. Seu filho desligou a chamada, se virou para ela e disse:

– Já chamei o táxi. Ele já vem.

– Ok. – Respondeu Katniss. Procurou o celular dentro da bolsa e o ligou. Decidiu dar uma volta pela casa, confirmando as portas estavam trancadas e as janelas fechadas, tal como as luzes desligadas. Ela não sabia se Gale iria voltar para casa, por isso, mais valia prevenir.

Meia hora depois, o táxi chegou. Um homem alto, perto de seus cinquenta anos, de cabelo grisalho e pele morena, saiu do táxi e os cumprimentou:

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia. – Responderam eles. O taxista colocou as malas dentro do porta bagagens, enquanto Katniss e Finnick entravam no táxi. Pouco depois, o homem entrou e perguntou:

– Para onde deseja ir?

– Para o aeroporto. – Respondeu Finnick. Katniss olhava pela janela e, de vez em quando, suspirava. Seu coração batia descompassadamente dentro de seu peito. Uma ansiedade que nunca tinha tido a atingiu. Estava quase vendo Peeta.

 

OoOoO

 

Chegaram ao parque de estacionamento do aeroporto. Saíram do táxi, pegaram em suas malas e Katniss olhou em volta, enquanto Finnick pagava a corrida. Mordeu seu lábio inferior, apreensiva. Era agora que o iria ver.

– Vamos, mãe? – Perguntou Finnick, a tirando de seus pensamentos.

– Sim. - Respondeu. Entraram no aeroporto, onde vozes nos microfones informavam os voos que iriam partir, algumas pessoas caminhavam apressadas de um lado para o outro, enquanto outras estavam sentadas e viam os noticiários nas televisões que estavam distribuídas por todo o local. Passaram por seguranças, detetores de metais, raios X e detetores de traços, que indicavam vestígios de explosivos e drogas no corpo e nas roupas dos passageiros. Realizaram o check-in e entregaram suas malas. Se dirigiram para o local combinado para se encontrem com Peeta e, quando lá chegaram, viram que ele já lá estava. O loiro se virou para eles e disse:

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia. – Responderam eles. Finnick perguntou:

– Ansioso? – Peeta sorriu e respondeu, não olhando para Katniss, que sentiu uma dor profunda em seu peito. Se sentiu ignorada e ela não gostava dessa sensação.

– Um pouco. – Ouviram nos microfones o chamado para entrarem no avião e se dirigiram para a porta de embarque. Mostraram os bilhetes e se dirigiram para o avião.

Já no avião, Katniss tentou se sentar ao lado de Peeta, para resolverem todos os males entendidos que haviam entre eles, mas Finnick se sentou no meio deles. Peeta colocou auscultadores nos ouvidos e ela percebeu que ele queria se isolar do mundo. Finnick sorriu para a mãe e disse:

– Estou muito feliz por estarmos aqui os três.

– Eu também. – Respondeu ela. Seu filho sorriu e começou a conversar com ela sobre seu curso. Katniss o escutava mas, de vez em quanto olhava para Peeta, que tinha os vidrados no horizonte. Várias vezes, tentou obter a atenção de Peeta, mas não conseguia. Embora frustrada, prometeu a si mesma não desistir. Eles tinham de conversar.

 

 

OoOoO

 

 

O avião tinha acabado de aterrar. A viagem tinha sido terrível, não pelas condições climatéricas, mas mais por Katniss não ter sido capaz de trocar nem uma palavra com Peeta. Finnick se colocava sempre no meio deles, querendo as atenções para si. Saíram do avião e se dirigiram para o terminal, onde passaram novamente por toda aquela segurança, e foram buscar suas bagagens. Finnick, desconfiado, se foi colocar logo á saída das malas, enquanto comentava:

– Mais de metade da riqueza desses países é no mercado negro. Eu vou ver as bagagens, ou daqui a pouco minhas roupas estarão sendo vendidas nas ruas de Nassau…

Katniss e Peeta sorriram com seu comentário. A mulher parou de sorrir, se virou para Peeta e perguntou:

– E quando é que a gente pode conversar, Peeta? – Peeta não lhe respondeu.

– Fale comigo. Me escute. Você não sente meu coração, não vê meus olhos? - Peeta não disse nada. Não lhe dizia nada. Katniss suspirou, derrotada. Iria ser difícil falar com ele. Saíram do aeroporto e um vento úmido lhes tocou nos cabelos, os despenteando de leve. Estava um dia maravilhoso. As palmeiras, ao longe, se remexiam ao sabor do vento. Parecia que o mar estava em todo o lado, as pessoas se mexiam, com roupas muito coloridas. O sol, brilhando intensamente sobre o céu, preenchia tudo com seus raios luminosos. O cabelo de Peeta parecia ainda mais loiro, os olhos mais azuis, cristalinos.

– Que sítio deslumbrante! – Finnick estava felicíssimo. Apanharam um táxi e Finnick disse para irem para o hotel The Cove Atlantis. Katniss olhou pela janela, extasiada demais com as cores quentes e vibrantes que se transmitiam á sua frente. Bahamas era um sonho para qualquer pessoa, um paraíso.

 

OoOoO

 

O taxista, antes de os deixar no hotel, lhes aconselhou sítios para visitarem e bebidas para consumirem. Finnick tinha ficado interessado na bahama mama, o drinque típico da região a base de rum, coco, xarope de romã, suco de laranja e de abacaxi. Katniss percebeu que Bahamas sustenta a fama de ser um lugar caro para a maioria das pessoas.

Entraram no hotel e Katniss viu que o local ewra luminoso, cheio de luz. Suas paredes eram brancas, o chão brilhante e, perto das janelas, haviam sofás de cor negra e algumas plantas. Á frente deles estava o balcão de mármore negro, onde se encontrava o funcionário. Algumas pessoas, principalmente turistas, se dirigiam para o restaurante, que era mesmo ao lado.

Se dirigiram para o funcionário, deram suas informações pessoais, e pediram a chave dos quartos. O funcionário confirmou tudo no laptop e lhes deu as chaves. Dois funcionários se dirigiram para eles e pegaram em suas malas. Um dos funcionários pediu para Katniss o seguir.

Katniss caminhou atrás dele, olhando em redor, tentando absorver a beleza do local e entraram no elevador. Subiram até ao andar e saíram do elevador. Um enorme corredor, de cor branca, se estendia á frente deles e, cobrindo o chão, estava uma passadeira vermelha. Ela, ao pisar a passadeira, se sentiu por momentos como uma mulher famosa, rodeada por papparazzis, indo para uma festa com glamour.

O funcionário abriu a porta do quarto e Katniss entrou. Percebeu que seu quarto tinha vista direta para a praia. Tinha um hall de entrada com cortinas brancas de motivos marítimos, cheio de plantas enormes, viçosas, que davam a tudo um ar de enorme frescura. A cama, ao fundo, parecia grande demais para ela. Mas as janelas, enormes e muito largas, davam sobre o mar.

Ouviu as vozes de seu filho e Peeta e ficou á escuta. Percebeu, pelas movimentações, que eles ficariam no quarto ao lado. Durante aqueles dias, iria ver Peeta. E, apesar do silêncio, ela sabia, bem dentro de seu coração, que iriam conseguir se encontrar. Que finalmente iriam ser felizes.

– Tenha uma boa estadia. – Desejou o funcionário.

– Obrigada. – Respondeu ela, retirando a carteira de dentro da bolsa e lhe dando uma nota. O funcionário inclinou respeitosamente a cabeça para frente e saiu do quarto. Se dirigiu para a mala e retirou um biquini tomara que caia negro com uma fivela drapeada branca no sutiã, uma blusa de alça soltinha com estampados de flores, calções azuis turquesa e sandálias da mesma cor.

Retirou também sua roupa da viagem, uma bolsa, juntamente com uma toalha violeta, óculos de sol e protetor solar, e se vestiu com mais leveza. Se dirigiu para o banheiro e percebeu que os azulejos da parede eram brancos e o chão era negro. Ao fundo, havia uma box branca com uma janela de plástico azul em volta, vários armários, um deles com toalhas, enquanto outros, ou estavam vazios, ou tinham objetos decorativos, um vaso sanitário e uma lixeira de plástico.

A seu lado estava um espelho, que ocupava metade da parede, juntamente com uma pia branca.

Percebeu que o banheiro era muito bonito e moderno. Voltou para o quarto e pegou em sua bolsa. Saiu de seu quarto e fechou a porta. Se dirigiu para ao porta ao lado e bateu duas vezes.

Escutou movimentações no lado de dentro e a porta foi aberta, aparecendo Finnick, com uma sunga azul.

– Mãe, aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não. – Respondeu ela – Só queria saber se vocês querem ir á praia?

– Por mim… – Começou Finnick, mas colocou o rosto atrás da porta e gritou – Peeta, você quer com a gente para a praia?

– Tá bom. – Respondeu ele. Finnick se virou para a mãe e disse:

– A gente não demora nada. – E fechou a porta. Katniss se encostou á parede e esperou. De vez em quando, saíam ou entravam pessoas de seus quartos ou funcionários passavam pelos corredores. Uns minutos depois, Finnick e Peeta saíram do quarto. Seu filho vestia umas bermudas vermelhas e uma camiseta branca, trazia debaixo do braço uma toalha azul escura, enquanto que Peeta tinha vestido uma camiseta também branca e umas bermudas laranjas. Também trazia uma toalha, ás riscas azul e brancas, debaixo do braço

Chamaram o elevador, que demorou alguns segundos para aparecer, e entraram. Peeta carregou no botão para descer. Katniss olhou para suas unhas, nervosa. Ela só queria uns minutos sozinha com Peeta, mas Finnick estava sempre no meio deles. As portas de metal se abriram e eles saíram. Caminharam calmamente pela recepção, Katniss confirmando se tinha trazido tudo e saíram do hotel. Viram uma passadeira que dava diretamente para o areal. Uma pequena esplanada, rodeada de coqueiros, tocava musica das Caraíbas. Jovens morenos, de troncos elegantes e firmes, e garotas vestidas com cores coloridas, que traziam as bebidas. A praia era imensa, enorme, com uma areia fina e branca e o mar era do mais profundo e maravilhoso azul, com uma suave tonalidade verde. No céu, de um azul limpo e sem nuvens, gaivotas voavam em círculos. Caminharam pela areia, a sentindo quente debaixo de seus pés e procuram um sítio para pousarem seus pertences e aproveitarem o local. 

Quando o encontraram, estenderam suas toalhas e retiraram suas roupas, as dobrando e colocando em cima da areia. Katniss retirou o protetor solar de dentro da bolsa e colocou uma generosa quantidade na mão, passando por todo seu corpo. Estendeu o frasco para os garotos e os obrigou a colocarem o protetor. Se deitou na toalha e soltou um gemido baixo. Se sentia maravilhosamente bem. Mais descansada, exclamou, deliciada:

– Que maravilha! – Sua ideia tinha sido excelente. Olhou para Peeta e viu que ele tinha despido sua camiseta. Não pode conter um suspiro de prazer quando viu o peito largo, moreno, de abdominais muito definidos, á sua frente. Como em seus sonhos.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.   
> Comentários serão bem vindos.   
> Bjs :D


	15. Noite em Nassau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Obrigada a todos que deixaram hits e um kudo no capitulo anterior.   
> Espero que gostem deste capitulo.   
> Bjs :D

Ficaram os três deitados nas toalhas, aproveitando o sol da manhã. Katniss olhava fixamente para Peeta, desejando conversar com ele, mas seu filho não saia de perto deles. Estava observando suas unhas, entediada quando, como por milagre, Finnick se levantou e perguntou:

– Eu vou correr. Alguém quer me fazer companhia?

– Não. – Respondeu Katniss, rapidamente, seu olhar se fixando em Peeta.

– E você, Peeta? – Perguntou Finnick, não reparando no nervosismo da mãe – Também quer vir?

Peeta fixou seu olhar em Katniss, que olhava para ele com uma expressão ansiosa no rosto. Ficou, por uns momentos, silencioso mas, por fim, respondeu:

– Estou cansado da viagem. É melhor não.

– Tudo bem. – Respondeu ele, esticando os braços para cima, começando a se aquecer – Então descanse que logo á noite vamos sair.

– Tá bom. – Respondeu Peeta, com um sorriso que não iluminava seus olhos. Finnick acenou para eles e começou a correr pela praia. Vendo seu filho se afastando, Katniss se virou para Peeta e suplicou:

– Peeta, a gente tem de esclarecer esse mal entendido. – Peeta respirou fundo, olhou para ela e Katniss percebeu dor em seu olhar.

– Pode falar. – Disse ele, sua voz soando fria em seus ouvidos.

– Eu e meu chefe não temos nada um com o outro. – Esclareceu ela – O que você viu foi só gestos de pessoas que compartilham o mesmo emprego durante muitos anos. Nada mais.

Vendo que Peeta não dizia nada, continuou:

– Entendo que pensado que eu e meu chefe tenhamos algum tipo de envolvimento amoroso, mas é mentira. Por favor, Peeta, acredite em mim. Eu não enganaria você desse jeito.

Peeta ficou com ar distante e Katniss percebeu que ele estava pensando em suas palavras. Ela o observou com atenção, esperando uma reação da parte dele. Passados alguns minutos, ele admitiu, com voz rouca, como se custasse admitir:

– Eu fiquei com raiva e ciúme vendo o modo como seu chefe lhe tocava. Era nojento. Dava a sensação que você era uma propriedade dele e não uma colega. – Olhou nos olhos dela e continuou – E o que mais me machucou é que parecia que você gostava desse contato.

– Isso é mentira. – Esclareceu, finalmente entendendo suas reações. Peeta tinha ficado magoado com ela – Meu chefe tem aquele ar de playboy sedutor, mas ele nunca forçaria nenhum tipo de contato mais profundo se uma mulher não quisesse. E eu não queria, pois meu coração pertence a você.

Viu os olhos de Peeta brilhando com suas palavras e sorriu. Ele respirou fundo e falou, seu rosto ficando rubro:

– Então, tive uma reação muito infantil. Mas é que eu fiquei com ciúme de vocês. Me perdoe, Katniss.

Katniss sentiu seu coração se esquentando com a declaração dele e sorriu. Ficaram os dois quietos, observando o mar, quando ela se virou para Peeta e perguntou:

– Continuamos amigos, ou….?

– Amigos. – Respondeu ele, com um sorriso cálido no rosto – Por agora.

Katniss sentiu seu coração batendo mais forte contra seu peito e sorriu, aliviada. Tudo estava esclarecido, finalmente.

OoOoO

Tinham ficado o dia todo na praia, aproveitando o calor e o mar. Só tinham saído para almoçar no hotel. Tinham almoçado um caril de lagosta, tal como uma deliciosa sopa de tartaruga. Katniss tinha bebido uma água de coco, enquanto Peeta tinha bebido "Switcher", uma saborosa bebida feita com limões da região, e também uma grande variedade de coquetéis preparados com rum, enquanto Finnick se decidira pela bahama mama.

Para sobremesa, se decidiram pelas frutas do local. Peeta tinha saboreado uma deliciosa goiaba, enquanto Finnick tinha comido mamão e Katniss uma graviola. Aproveitando, algumas horas depois, que seu filho tinha ido nadar, conversou mais um pouco com Peeta sobre assuntos banais. Ele já não a evitava e sorria para ela, o que era impossível algumas horas atrás.

Percebendo, depois, que estava ficando tarde, voltaram para o hotel e tomaram um banho. Katniss tinha apreciado o dia e estava ansiosa pela noite.

OoOoO

A noite em Nassau era um sonho. A capital da ilha parecia tirada de um álbum de fotografias, e em todo o lado florescia uma agitação maravilhosa, como natureza exuberante.

No restaurante mais perto da praia, o "Doca do Mar", um local espaçoso, rico em cores, com mesas quadradas e cadeiras em palha e madeira, Finnick, Katniss e Peeta se preparavam para jantar um delicioso arroz de peixe, muito fresco, que era a especialidade da casa, com saladas maravilhosas cheias de frutas a acompanhar. Para beber, havia umas deliciosas margaritas.

A música "goombay" – típico ritmo das Bahamas – ecoava pelo local e as pessoas andavam com roupas leves e coloridas. Eles se admiravam com a beleza das cores muito vivas e das pessoas, que eram muito hospitaleiras. Na mesa ao lado, três garotas italianas também estavam jantando. Finnick, sempre comunicativo, começou conversando com elas em Inglês. Elas lhes contaram que eram três amigas do emprego e que estavam ali de férias. A mais bonita e conversadora, Paola, não tirava seus olhos verdes de Peeta. Era uma jovem mulher de vinte e cinco anos, alta e ruiva. Usava uma blusa cor de rosa transparente, onde se via o sutiã preto e mexia sensualmente em seu cabelo longo e cheio de cachos. Estava muito bronzeada e suas unhas vermelhas eram tão grandes, que lembravam a Katniss uma leoa com as garras de fora.

Depois de dez minutos de conversa, em tom alto para se conseguirem ouvir bem, Finnick propôs que se juntassem as mesas. Ao lado de Katniss se sentava agora Paola, que não largava Peeta com os olhos. A garota sorria, fazendo perguntas, a que Peeta respondia, animadamente. Katniss comia sem olhar para eles, sentindo seu estômago dando voltas. Tinha vontade de pegar na garota e a afastar de Peeta, mas se controlou. De repente, Paola perguntou, curiosa:

– Você tem namorada? – Peeta sorriu, olhou para Katniss e respondeu:

– Não. – Katniss sentiu os ciúmes subindo por seu coração, mas não disse nada. Simplesmente atacou o pobre peixe, o deixando em pedacinhos. Estava furiosa. Claro que ele não tinha namorada, mas podia ter dito que sim. A namorada dele era ela, eles estavam juntos.

Percebendo que suas mãos tremiam, suspirou lenta e pausadamente, tentando se acalmar

Como um aviso, se lembrou da conversa que teve com ele, em que eles tinham concordado em ser amigos e suspirou. Estava tendo uma reação exagerada. Se concentrou na música e, aos poucos, relaxou.

Mas ainda tinha vontade de pegar nos cabelos ruivos de Paola e de a arrastar para longe de seu Peeta. Pousou os talheres e perguntou, trocista:

– Peeta, isso é verdade? – Finnick parou de falar para as duas italianas, se virou para Peeta e perguntou, admirado:

– Como é que é? Você tem namorada? E escondeu isso de mim? E como minha mãe sabe disso?

Um ambiente estranho se levantou no ar. Peeta olhou para Finnick e respondeu, hesitante:

– Bom, eu…eu tenho um afeto por uma pessoa, mas ainda não é nada. – Katniss se sentiu triunfante e deu um gole de sua margarita. Era o suficiente para lhe renovar as esperanças e colocar a italiana de lado. Vendo o olhar inquisidor de seu filho sobre si, falou, enquanto rodava o copo entre suas mãos:

– Eu não sei de nada, Finnick, mas já tive vinte e sete anos e acho muito estranho um jovem como Peeta possa fugir dos olhares de tantas garotas.

Peeta sorriu, olhando para Katniss. Percebeu que alguma coisa se tinha passado. A mulher bebeu o resto da margarita que tinha no copo, se sentindo mais feliz. O álcool já lhe tinha libertado demais seu corpo e seus pensamentos. Acabaram de jantar e viram algumas pessoas no meio do restaurante, dançando ao som da música. Finnick se levantou com as duas italianas e as levou para dançar.

Paola se virou para Peeta, agarrou em suas mãos e pediu, sensualmente:

– Venha dançar comigo. – Peeta se desvencilhou delicadamente dela e respondeu:

– Eu não sei dançar, me desculpe. – Paola olhou tristemente para ele e se dirigiu para Finnick e suas amigas, se juntando a eles. Katniss se levantou e se colocou á frente dele. Pegou delicadamente em suas mãos e pediu:

– Venha dançar comigo, Peeta. – Peeta repetiu, encabulado:

– Eu não sei dançar.

– Eu te ensino. – Disse Katniss, o puxando e o levando para o meio da pista de dança. Algumas pessoas já estavam dançando e ela colocou as mãos firmes e suaves de Peeta em seus quadris e pediu, enquanto se movimentava com sensualidade:

– Olhe para dentro de meus olhos e comece a dançar. – Peeta fez o que ela disse e, aos poucos, começou a se mexer. De vez em quando, olhava para as pessoas e imitava alguns dos movimentos.

Se sentindo mais á vontade e, contagiado por aqueles ritmos fortes e exuberantes, colocou os braços em redor da mulher, a puxando mais para si. Se olharam nos olhos e sorriram. Katniss sentia o inebriante perfume masculino que provinha dele e se agarrava mais a ele, a sensualidade os unindo cada vez mais. Viu escorrer pequenas gotas de suor pelo pescoço de Peeta, seus olhos cada vez mais brilhantes. Sentia o calor do corpo dele e percebeu que o desejava cada vez mais.

A noite durou até às duas da manhã. Algumas pessoas já tinham abandonado a pista e Katniss percebeu que tinha vencido Paola. Podia ir se deitar sem problemas. A italiana não tinha conseguido nada e já estava com longas conversas com um francês. Olhou para Peeta e admitiu:

– Estou cansada. – Peeta acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e respondeu:

– Eu também. – Finnick, percebendo que tinham parado de dançar, se dirigiu para eles e perguntou:

– Algum problema?

– Estou cansada. – Repetiu Katniss – Acho que me vou deitar.

– Mas não vai sozinha, mãe. – Respondeu seu filho, preocupado – O hotel ainda é um bocado longe. E está muito tarde.

– Eu vou bem… – Começou Katniss, mas Peeta a interrompeu, dizendo:

– Finnick, eu vou levar sua mãe e volto de seguida. – Finnick sorriu, mais aliviado e comentou:

– Vê como Peeta é um cavalheiro, mãe?

Katniss tentou negar, mas o calor do corpo de Peeta a distraiu.

– Até já. – Disse Finnick, dando um beijo no rosto da mãe.

– Até já. – Responderam eles e se afastaram da pista de dança. Viram Finnick continuando a dançar com uma das italianas. Estava frenético de energia. Saíram do restaurante, caminhando calmamente pelas ruas silenciosas de Nassau, observando a lua iluminado o céu escuro. Alguns casais de namorados caminhavam de mãos dadas, enquanto outros conversavam animadamente. Assim que o bar ficou longe, Katniss perguntou:

– Você quer ficar comigo essa noite? Gostaria de ter sua companhia. – Peeta apenas colocou a mão dele nas costas dela. O luar protegia seus corpos e, em silêncio, chegaram ao hotel. Entraram no elevador e Katniss carregou no botão de seu andar. Peeta olhou para ela e sorriu. Katniss sorriu de volta, extasiada com sua beleza. As portas do elevador se abriram e ela retirou as chaves do quarto de dentro do bolso dos calções. Se dirigiu para a porta de seu quarto, colocou a chave na fechadura e a abriu.

Entrou e Peeta a seguiu. As janelas abertas faziam entrar o ruído das ondas, os ventos úmidos, a luz das estrelas. Katniss fechou a porta e colocou a chave em cima do criado mudo. Peeta a observava, seus olhos azuis brilhando intensamente e ela se sentiu amada, desejada. Se aproximaram um do outro e, lentamente, suas bocas se colaram, se entregando finalmente ao amor. Katniss suspirou e estremeceu ao sentir sua boca colada na dele, sentindo seu sabor a menta mesclado com margarita. Desejou provar mais um pouco e aprofundou o beijo. Sentiu um calor intenso percorrendo seu corpo, a aquecendo. Agarrou o cabelo de Peeta, seus dedos passeando por seu cabelo, sentindo que era sedoso.

Em resposta, ele a abraçou com força, como se não quisesse que ela fugisse de seus braços. O vento acariciava seus cabelos, os emaranhando, mas ela nem sentiu. Estar nos braços de Peeta era melhor do que tinha sonhado. Apertada junto a seu corpo, se sentiu a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Estava com o homem que amava. Sentindo o ar escasso, lentamente se afastaram e se olharam nos olhos. Ela percebeu que seus olhos azuis brilhavam como diamantes e declarou, com a mais pura sinceridade:

– Eu te amo, Peeta. – Peeta sorriu e perguntou, para ter certeza:

– Você me ama?

– Sim. – Respondeu Katniss com um sorriso apaixonado no rosto – Muito.

Peeta olhou apaixonadamente para ela e perguntou, enquanto acariciava seu rosto:

– Vamos ser felizes? - Ela se aninhou ainda mais nos braços dele. Seus seios estavam apertados contra o tórax dele. Olhando dentro de seus olhos, respondeu:

– Sim. – Antes que Peeta pudesse responder, mergulhou sua boca na dele. O vento se movia nas cortinas e beijava seus corpos. Puxou Peeta para si e caminharam para a cama. Suas pernas bateram na borda da cama e, sem se desgrudar dele, subiram a cama. Katniss sentiu o colchão suave debaixo de si e se afastou. Os lábios dele estavam vermelhos e carnudos, sua roupa amarrotada e seus cabelos despenteados. Katniss reparou que ele ficava mais lindo assim.

Sorriram apaixonadamente um para o outro e se deitaram no meio da cama. Se abraçaram, sentindo que tinham todo o tempo do mundo. Que pertenciam um ao outro e que nada nem ninguém os poderia separar. Peeta acariciava de leve seus cabelos e Katniss bocejou, cansada. Lentamente, fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, meninas. Não foi dessa que eles se entregaram completamente ao amor, mas está quase. Vocês perceberam que Katniss é uma mulher que não gosta de ser impulsiva e tem de ter certeza do que está fazendo. Seu maior medo é a reação de seu filho. Será que ele vai gostar de saber que Katniss está com Peeta, ou não? Em breve saberão. Bjs :D 
> 
> Nota:   
> http://www.bestday.com.br/Las-Bahamas/Restaurantes/


	16. Novas Emoções

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Obrigada a todos que deixaram hits e kudos no capitulo anterior.   
> Espero que gostem deste capitulo.   
> Bjs :D

Katniss abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou, seus movimentos felinos como uma gata. Se lembrando do que ela e Peeta tinham feito ontem, um deliciado sorriso surgiu em seus lábios e olhou para o lado. Como sempre, estava sozinha. Um ligeiro desapontamento surgiu de seu peito e suspirou. Pegou no travesseiro do lado e o cheirou. Maravilhada, percebeu que tinha o perfume de Peeta. Se abraçou a ele, se deixando estar um pouco na cama, cheirando o aroma dele e, de vez em quando, soltava uns suspiros, como uma adolescente apaixonada. Não queria se levantar, mas tinha de o fazer. Mais animada por saber que o iria ver, afastou os lençóis e se levantou da cama. Retirou sua roupa e se dirigiu para o banheiro, querendo tomar uma ducha de água fria. Precisava urgentemente de uma ducha. Os toques de Peeta a tinham feito se sentir outra mulher. Sentia seu corpo em chamas.

Entrou no banheiro e se olhou ao espelho. Seus cabelos estavam desalinhados e tinha um sorriso no rosto. Enquanto entrava na box, o rosto de seu filho surgiu em seus pensamentos. Ela e Peeta tinham que resolver esse problema. Tinham que conversar com Finnick. “Mas como?” – Se perguntava. Se o fizessem, logo as férias terminariam. Tinha de ser depois, mais tarde.

Ligou a água e se lavou rapidamente, relembrando tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Ela nunca tinha sentido tantos ciúmes de uma pessoa como tinha tido quando aquela italiana se tinha atirado descaradamente contra Peeta. Desligou a água, se enrolou na toalha e saiu da box. Pegou na escova e na pasta, lavando os dentes. Se sentindo mais fresca, voltou para o quarto e se limpou. Se dirigiu para a mala e retirou um vestido verde claro, pela altura dos joelhos, com desenhos de rosas vermelhas e folhas verdes escuras (1), muito colorido, que tinha comprado antes de viajar e calçou umas sandálias de salto raso, bejes e com um laço de lado (2). Pegou em uma pequena bolsa e colocou seus óculos de sol, o protetor solar e seu celular. Como todo o mundo sabia que ela estava de férias e não gostava de ser incomodada, havia a probabilidade de não lhe ligarem, mas ela preferia ter aquele aparelho com ela. Saiu do quarto e viu seu filho, com cara de ressaca e olheiras enormes, ao lado de Peeta, que parecia rejuvenescido. Sorriu para eles e disse:

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia. – Respondeu Peeta, a olhando carinhosamente. Katniss olhou para Finnick, vendo que ele tinha um ar cansado e umas enormes olheiras e comentou:

– Isso é que foi uma noite…!

– Hum… – Respondeu ele, com voz arrastada.

– Ele bebeu demais. – Comentou Peeta – Quando chegou ao hotel, nem distinguia a cama do sofá.

– Que horror. – Falou Katniss, em tom maternal – Ele tem de beber chá. Muito chá.

– Mas eu teria tido mais cuidado se Peeta não tivesse decidido dormir, em vez de ir comigo. – Falou Finnick.

– Eu não tenho sua energia. – Respondeu Peeta, piscando o olho em direção a Katniss, que deu um sorrisinho tímido.

Entraram no elevador e o funcionário clicou no botão. Katniss e Peeta trocavam olhares apaixonados e sorriam como duas crianças que tinham aprontado e seus pais não tinham descoberto. Saíram do elevador e se dirigiram para o restaurante do hotel. Perceberam que já se encontravam algumas pessoas em uma fila, para buscarem seu café da manhã. Se colocaram atrás deles e observaram a vitrine ao lado deles, que continha, desde pães, folhados doces, panquecas, waffles, ovos, bacon, batatas, diversos tipos de carnes, peixes e comidas típicas das Bahamas, frutas, iogurtes, cereais e sucos. Cada um deles pegou em um tabuleiro, onde colocaram pratos, copos e talheres e esperaram se servir. Katniss encheu seu copo com suco de maracujá, colocou panquecas no prato e pegou em um iogurte natural. Peeta pegou em uma taça com cereais, folhados doces e waffles recheados de chocolate. Finnick seguiu o conselho de sua mãe e encheu uma caneca com chá de camomila. Pegou também em duas tiras de bacon e ovos. 

Se sentaram em uma mesa, no meio do local e começaram a comer, enquanto discutiam o que iria fazer nesse dia. 

OoOoO

 

Terminaram e se levantaram. Tinham decidido ficar umas horas pela praia e depois passear pela cidade, para ver monumentos e conhecer as atrações turísticas. Finnick tinha uma expressão mais suave e conversava com Peeta.

Saíram do hotel e se dirigiram calmamente para a praia. Os raios do sol aqueciam a pele de Katniss e um vento com um suave cheiro a mar, acariciava seus cabelos. Perceberam que o dia estava mais maravilhoso que o anterior e que praia estava com algumas pessoas, a maioria dentro de água. Retiraram seu calçado e caminharam pela areia, procurando um local para se sentarem. Perceberam que no meio da praia havia uma barraca de madeira com vários materiais, desde pranchas de surf, a protetores solares, biquínis e, até, aparelhos de mergulho. Quando encontraram o local, se sentaram na areia e relaxaram um pouco. Finnick olhou para sua mãe, com uma expressão inocente e ela, percebendo que coisa boa não estava para vir, perguntou:

– O que você está aprontando, mocinho?

– Quero ir fazer caça submarina. – Pediu ele.

– Tudo bem… – Falou Katniss, olhando desconfiada para seu filho. Finnick sorriu largamente para a mãe e exclamou: 

– Todo nu!

– Finnick! – Exclamou Katniss, o repreendendo – Que bobagem!

Finnick voltou fazendo sua expressão inocente e disse:

– Caça submarina, sim. Mas de sunga. – Olhou para Peeta e perguntou – Você também vem, Peeta?

– Não posso. – Respondeu ele – Tenho asma. Não consigo ir para debaixo de água com esses aparelhos.

– Que pena. – Falou Finnick, tristemente – Tenho de ir sozinho. Mas vou trazer em peixe enorme para vocês!

Se levantou e, como uma criança, correu para a barraca, para buscar o aparelho. Katniss reparou na diferença entre Peeta e Finnick. Enquanto que seu filho parecia, ainda, uma criança grande, Peeta era um jovem maduro para a sua idade. Peeta, vendo que Finnick entrava na água, se virou para ela e pediu:

– Vamos passear pela praia. Temos algum tempo até ele voltar.

Se levantaram e deram as mãos. Katniss sentiu seu corpo estremecer com o toque de Peeta e aproximou seu corpo ao dele. Peeta colocou um braço em redor de seus quadris e, abraçados no areal imenso, ao longo do verde e azul, seguiram como se estivessem em um dos sonhos dela. A maioria da praia ainda estava deserta, o que lhes dava liberdade para caminharem. O vento tocava no vestido de Katniss, o fazendo esvoaçar. Katniss olhou preocupada para Peeta e lhe contou seu maior medo:

– E o que eu vou dizer a Finnick? Ele pensa que eu e seu pai somos o casal perfeito. Sempre ocultei a verdade dele. Meu Deus, ele vai ficar tão abatido. Eu tenho medo da reação dele.

– Katniss, tenha calma. – Falou Peeta, com voz suave e segura, enquanto olhava para ela. Katniss olhou dentro dos olhos azuis de Peeta e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Ela amava o filho e tinha medo de o machucar. Mas sentia que ele sairia machucado na mesma. – Primeiro fala você com ele e depois eu. Ele vai perceber. E se não for agora, é mais tarde. Não se preocupe. Você é essencial para ele. Você é a mãe dele.

– Eu podia ser sua mãe. – Desabafou ela, sentindo um aperto angustiante no peito. Toda aquela situação era insuportável para ela e não sabia o que fazer. 

– E eu podia ser seu filho. – Respondeu Peeta – E depois? Podíamos ser irmãos ou primos, se tivéssemos a mesma idade. Desde que a gente se ame, o resto não significa nada.

Katniss ficou emocionada com as palavras dele. Aproximou seu rosto do de Peeta e o beijou apaixonadamente. Os braços dele rodearam seu corpo e os braços dela seu pescoço. Naquele momento, abraçada a ele, sentia que não podia ser mais feliz. Se afastaram e Katniss viu os lábios inchados e os olhos brilhantes de Peeta. Sorriram apaixonadamente e continuaram passeando pela praia. O tempo parecia não passar. Vendo rochas mais á frente, deram a volta e regressaram.

– E Gale? – Perguntou Peeta, admirando a mulher ao seu lado.

– Peeta, – Respondeu Katniss, olhando para ele – Com Gale está tudo acabado há muito tempo. É claro que me vou separar. Mas isso não tem nada a ver com você. Já devia ter acontecido antes.

Finnick estava sentado na areia, no mesmo sítio onde tinham estado antes. Mas Katniss e Peeta não o viram. Ele, por seu lado, já os via há um bom tempo.

– Alguém me pode explicar o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou, sua voz cheia de espanto e raiva. Katniss olhou em direção da voz e fitou, com um misto de sensações, desde medo a choque, seu filho, que os olhava assombrado e surpreso. Ficaram os três, se observando por uns momentos, sem dizer nada. Katniss respirou fundo, ganhando coragem, e disse:

– A gente tem de conversar, Finnick. E não pode passar de hoje. Mas não aqui, vamos para meu quarto.

Sentindo seu mundo se desabando aos poucos, se separou de Peeta, que a olhava com preocupação. Tentou tocar em seu filho, mas ele se afastou dela violentamente. Com um suspiro, se dirigiram para o hotel, onde teriam uma conversa que mudaria suas vidas.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, meninas!   
> Finnick já sabe da verdade, e não foi da melhor maneira possível. Agora, basta saber como ele reagirá à conversa com Katniss. O que vocês acham?   
> A fic está quase chegando ao fim. Mais três capítulos e acabou.   
> Espero que estejam gostando e que comentem, nem que seja para dizer um “continue”.  
> Bjs :D 
> 
> -X- 
> 
> Notas: 
> 
> Se quiserem ter uma ideia do vestido de Katniss e das sandálias:   
> (1) http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-ePrWrrS7mio/TyaHFjn5ErI/AAAAAAAABRM/-FTUGksdLPw/s1600/Vestidos-curtos-Ver%C3%A3o-2012-04-365x600+(1).jpg   
> (2) http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-qOC7-sEYIrw/Txghxkv35MI/AAAAAAAAHFk/Y284wX8y8E8/s1600/DSC04363.JPG


	17. Descobrindo a verdade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Obrigada a todos que deixaram hits e kudos no capitulo anterior.   
> Espero que gostem deste capitulo.   
> Bjs :D

Katniss fechou a porta do quarto devagar, se preparando psicologicamente para o confronto. Iria começar uma conversa com Finnick, que não previa como iria terminar. Só sabia que não iria deixar de lutar por sua felicidade por causa de seu filho. Se virou e olhou para o rosto pálido e chocado de seu filho, que a olhava de olhos arregalados. Finnick abriu a boca e gesticulou com as mãos, enquanto falava:

– Mãe, o que foi que eu vi? O que está acontecendo? A senhora poderia me explicar? Eu exijo saber! 

Katniss respondeu firmemente ao filho:

– Antes de mais, se acalme. Não me fale como se fosse meu pai.

– Calma!? – Exclamou Finnick, dando um passo em frente – Depois do que vi…!?

Katniss o interrompeu, dizendo:

– O que está acontecendo, Finnick, é que eu vou tomar decisões importantes em minha vida. Vou decidir muita coisa daqui para a frente.

– Mãe, eu não acredito no estou ouvindo. – Falou Finnick, horrorizado – A senhora está falando disso por causa de Peeta? A senhora anda metida com um garoto que tem idade para ser seu filho!? Me diga que estou imaginando coisas, que é do sol, que a bebida ainda me está afetando o cérebro. Tudo menos isso, por favor!

– Tenha calma, Finnick! – Exclamou Katniss, percebendo o estado alterado que seu filho se encontrava – Tenha calma e me oiça.

Com aquelas bermudas azuis e a camiseta branca, Finnick parecia ter quinze anos novamente. E aquela conversa, para ela, se passava certamente em outro tempo. Ou então Finnick continuava com quinze anos. Uma mãe se esquece de si própria por causa dos filhos. Agora via tudo de forma muito clara. Olhou para o filho e disse, em voz firme:

– Oiça, Finnick, vou me separar de seu pai. – O espanto preencheu o rosto dele. Katniss viu seu rosto ficando rubro. A voz dele começou a tremer e Finnick começou a gritar, lançando as mãos para o ar e falando muito depressa:

– POR CAUSA DE PEETA!? SE SEPARAR? ESTÁ LOUCA? EU NÃO ACREDITO! QUE NOJO! POR CAUSA DE PEETA! SE SEPARAR!?

Katniss nunca saberia dizer porque reagiu daquela forma. Mas a verdade é que foi uma ordem vinda diretamente de seu coração. Sem reparar, sua mão direita tinha atingido Finnick no rosto, um tapa forte e firme que ecoou pelo quarto. De seguida, o silêncio. Aquele quarto, de cor terracota, com uma enorme cama de lençóis branquíssimos, com búzios e conchas por todo o lado, onde se ouvia o mar ao fundo, parecia ter ficado em suspenso.

Finnick, á sua frente, com os olhos manejados de lágrimas, estava calado. O corpo dele tremia, como se estivesse com frio. O olhar ficou vermelho, de choro e de raiva. Katniss baixou a mão, chocada com sua reação e, antes que pudesse seguir seus instintos maternais, que lhe pediam para se desculpar e checar se ele estava bem, Finnick perguntou, com voz quebrada:

– A mãe me bateu…? – Katniss ficou em silêncio, não sabendo o que responder. Finnick lhe deitava um olhar de pura dor e sofrimento, algo que ela nunca tinha visto nele em toda sua vida. Respirou fundo, lutando contra seus instintos e disse, firme:

– Já chega, Finnick. Vamos conversar, com calma.

– Calma? Calma? – Perguntou Finnick, com raiva – Depois do que a mãe me fez? Calma!? Está louca! Completamente louca! Veio para cá dormir com meu melhor amigo, mesmo debaixo de meu nariz…

– Chega! – Exclamou a mulher, o interrompendo.

– Não me fale assim! – Gritou Finnick – Deve achar que eu tenho cinco anos…

– E parece ter cinco anos, sim! – Interrompendo Katniss novamente, tentando ser ouvida – Me escute!

– Escutar a senhora? – Perguntou Finnick, olhando ela com repulsa – Ouvir uma mãe desavergonhada!? Para quê? Deve andar doida com seu amantezinho de meia tigela. O pai já não satisfaz, é isso?

Agora mais consciente, Katniss levantou a mão e deu outro tapa em seu filho. Com o coração partido pelo que estava fazendo, mas com consciência. Finnick colocou a mão no rosto, sentindo que estava queimando e fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo e Katniss percebeu que ele tinha, finalmente acalmado. Ficaram os dois quietos, sem se mexer, esperando a reação do outro. Percebendo que o silêncio se estava prolongado por demasiado tempo, Katniss disse, com tristeza:

– Eu só quero ser feliz. Só isso. – Finnick abriu os olhos e fitou a mãe, inexpressivamente. Seu rosto continuava vermelho, mas seus olhos estavam secos.

– Então, eu vou embora. – Disse, com frieza – Deixo vocês aqui, sozinhos. Devia ter vergonha, uma mulher da sua idade…

– Uma mulher da minha idade que tem o direito de ser feliz! – Exclamou Katniss, tentando trazer seu filho á razão – E agora vai me ouvir: fiz tudo por você. Tudo! Você foi minha prioridade em tudo. Mantive um casamento em que o amor acabou há muito tempo, com um homem que não me diz nada, que é apenas o pai de meu filho. Um homem que não me ama. E se gostasse realmente de mim, veria minha vida, se preocupava com o que tenho, com o que eu sinto. Eu não tenho nada! Nada! Era um autômato, um robô ao serviço de todos…Mas agora encontrei minha felicidade, tem que compreender!

– Mãe, que horror! Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo! – Exclamou Finnick.

– Mas não acredita, porquê? – Perguntou ela, se sentindo desesperada – O que disse…

– Chega, mãe! Chega! – Exclamou seu filho, a interrompendo – Eu não estou do seu lado. Perdi minha mãe e meu melhor amigo. Faça o que dizer de sua vida. Eu vou embora. Adeus!

– Finnick! – Gritou Katniss, tentando impedir seu filho, tentando explicar toda a história para ele, mas ele se dirigiu para a porta e a abriu. Sem olhar para sua mãe, fechou a porta com um estrondo. Dilacerada, entre ter que se escolher a si própria ou ao filho que ama, Katniss se sentou na cama, com as mãos no rosto. Tudo tinha mudado em sua vida. Tudo.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente! Que vontade louca de dar uns tapas em Finnick, Meu Deus! Vocês também não querem?   
> Fazemos assim: Quantos mais comentários tiver, mais tapas ele terá. Não é bom?   
> Espero ansiosa por vossos comentários.   
> Bjs :D


	18. Uma Nova Vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Obrigada por terem deixad hits e kudos no capitulo anterior.  
> Será que Finnick vai tomar coragem e pedir perdão a Katniss e Peeta, ou nunca mais os verá na vida? Espero que gostem desse capitulo.   
> Bjs :D

Finnick tinha cumprido sua palavra e partira no dia seguinte. Ninguém havia conseguido demovê-lo de seu propósito. Tinha conseguido um lugar em um voo para Nova Iorque, em vez de Miami, onde eles pensavam que ele iria, e deixou um bilhete na recepção, dizendo: “Vou passar uns dias na cidade mais bonita dos Estados Unidos para tentar perceber a situação”, para alívio de Katniss, depois de ler o bilhete.

Mas antes, tivera uma discussão violenta com Peeta, assustando os hóspedes daquele piso, e o expulsara do quarto deles, o obrigando a dormir no quarto de Katniss. Ela tinha ficado dolorida com a discussão com seu filho, seu coração sangrava de dor, tal como o de Peeta, que tinha ouvido palavras que o machucaram, e ficaram ambos á noite, abraçados na cama, enquanto ele lhe fazia um cafuné, até adormecerem.

 

Os dias a sós com Peeta pareceram um sonho. Se amaram durante todo o dia, envolvidos naquela natureza maravilhosa, aproveitando cada minuto. Aos poucos, esqueceram as palavras dolorosas e cheias de raiva de Finnick, mas elas ainda ecoavam em suas cabeças. Katniss sabia que seu filho estava magoado com a situação, mas ele não era injusto. Esses dias em Nova Iorque fariam com que ele pensasse com atenção toda essa situação. Decidiram não ter nenhum tipo de contato com ele, para não o pressionar. Se ele quisesse, que telefonasse.

Mas cedo chegou o dia do regresso. Durante esse tempo, tinham decidido tudo: Iriam viver juntos já na semana seguinte e Katniss iria a um advogado logo no dia seguinte para tratar do divórcio. Já tinha perdido demasiado tempo. Gale teria de sair de casa. Se Finnick não quisesse ficar, teria de sair também. Haveria de se encontrar solução para tudo. Finnick só voltaria semana seguinte.

Não valia a pena estar nem mais um minuto presa a um homem que não a amava e que a traía descaradamente, sem se importar com seus sentimentos. Ela, mesmo não o mando, nunca o tinha traído pois não tinha coragem para isso e também sentia que era uma covardia da parte dele. Claro que ela também tinha parte da culpa, pois não tinha terminado seu casamento quando tinha descoberto a primeira traição dele, três anos depois de se terem casado, mas não tivera coragem, pois pensou que ele não o voltaria a fazer. Como se enganou. Se ela tivesse sabido, teria feito tudo ao contrário. Mas não dava para mudar o passado, mas Katniss faria de tudo para mudar seu futuro.

 

OoOoO

 

A viagem de regresso tinha ocorrido sem incidentes. Katniss, assim que chegou a casa, morena e bem disposta e viu Gale sentado no sofá da sala, rodeado com seus jornais de economia, sentiu repulsa. Como conseguiu estar com esse homem durante tantos anos?

Gale pousou o jornal em cima da mesinha, que se encontrava á sua frente e perguntou:

– Como correu a viagem? - Olhou para trás dela e, não vendo seu filho, franziu o cenho e perguntou – Onde está Finnick?

– Finnick decidiu ir para Nova Iorque. - Respondeu Katniss, pousando suas malas no chão, enquanto o olhava – E eu quero ter uma conversa com você.

Gale olhou calmamente para ela e Katniss e ela soube que já devia ter tido essa conversa á muito tempo.

– Eu quero o divórcio. - Disse, calmamente. Gale abriu a boca, espantado, mas não teve mais nenhuma reação. Fitou a mulher e perguntou:

– Quê?

– O divórcio. - Repetiu ela, se sentindo um pouco mais confiante. Desde que saíra do avião, não sabia se teria coragem para lhe dizer tudo o que estava sentindo, mas estava conseguido – E não me venha com histórias, pois você sabe que a gente não tem casamento nenhum. Você sabe a vida que leva, com essas amantes, desde há muito tempo. Essa situação tem de acabar. Ainda podemos fazer isso como duas pessoas civilizadas.

Gale respirou fundo e perguntou:

– Porque você está com essa conversa? Aconteceu alguma coisa nessa viagem...

– Sim. – Respondeu Katniss, o interrompendo – Mas enquanto eu encontrei de novo o amor, não sei o que está acontecendo com você. Continua envolvido com aquelas mulheres...

– Eu? – Perguntou Gale, a interrompendo, enquanto se levantava – Do que você está falando?

– Nem vale a pena negar! - Exclamou Katniss, dando dois passos para a frente – Gale, a gente vai resolver essa situação a bem...

– Não. – Interrompeu ele, como se quisesse ter a palavra final – A gente vai resolver isso no tribunal. Saio hoje daqui. Mas é o tribunal que vai decidir tudo.

Pegou em suas coisas e saiu da sala, subindo a escadas a correr. Katniss escutou ele batendo com os armários, enquanto fazia suas malas. Se sentou no sofá, sentindo um enorme alívio dentro de si, algo que não sentia á muitos anos. Meia hora depois, Gale desceu as escadas com ar descontraído e ela o viu a ir embora.

 

OoOoO

 

Nos dias em que se antecederam ao regresso de Finnick, Katniss arrumou a casa, colocando os restantes pertences de Gale em caixas e as guardou no sotão da casa, que mal era usado. Preparou seu quarto e o de Finnick, esperando ansiosamente que ele a perdoasse. Não tinha recebido nenhuma mensagem de Finnick, mas tinha a sensação que tudo ficaria bem.

Peeta estava sempre com ela, a ajudando no que necessitava e namorando sempre que podiam.

No dia em que o filho voltou, Katniss fez um delicioso jantar. Uma maravilhosa lasanha de frango, com salada e vinho a acompanhar. Finnick entrou em casa, com lágrimas nos olhos, correu para os braços de sua mãe e a abraçou, enquanto implorava:

– Me perdoe, mãe. Fui um idiota insensível. Só pensei em mim. Me perdoe, por favor. – Katniss abraçou seu filho com força, o cheiro de seu perfume penetrando em suas narinas e quase chorou de felicidade por o ter em seus braços. Ela sabia que ele era um cabeça dura, mas não era injusto.

– Eu te perdoo, Finnick. – Falou Katniss – Sou sua mãe e tenho certeza que aquelas palavras que você falou foram só do momento.

Sentiu Finnick suspirar longamente e se afastaram. Viu lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e as limpou com a mão. Finnick fechou os olhos, seu rosto retorcido de dor, e desabafou:

– Eu me senti tão traído. Ver vocês juntos, se beijando…não aguentei.

– Eu sei. – Confessou Katniss – Mas a culpa também foi minha. Eu devia ter preparado uma conversa com você. Explicar toda a situação. Mas aconteceu tudo tão rápido.

Finnick limpou as lágrimas que estavam em suas bochechas e comentou:

– Meu pai me ligou. – Katniss olhou para ele com atenção e Finnick continuou, olhando para o chão – Ele me contou tudo o que houve entre vocês. Que a convivência de vocês era de tudo, menos amor. Disse também que está preparando o divórcio e que está na casa de sua…amante.

– Ele disse isso? – Perguntou Katniss, admirada. Nunca pensou que Gale admitisse a seu filho que tinha uma amante. Imaginou o quão deve ter sido duro para Finnick ter ouvido tudo da boca do pai.

– Sim. – Disse Finnick, olhando para a mãe – Nem tenho palavras para descrever como me senti. Fiquei chocado. Eu sempre pensei que vocês tivessem o casamento perfeito e, afinal, era tudo mentira. 

– Lamento por termos enganado você durante esses anos todos. – Pediu ela, acariciando os cabelos suaves de seu filho. Finnick sussurrou:

– E eu lamento ter sido um babaca insensível. – Ouviram um barulho atrás deles e se viraram, vendo Peeta os observando cautelosamente. Finnick se afastou delicadamente da mãe e se dirigiu para o amigo. Parou á frente dele e disse, sincero:

– Eu fui um idiota. Tive uma atitude muito infantil. Você acha que consegue me perdoar? – Peeta respondeu:

– Você me disse palavras cruéis.

– Eu sei. – Respondeu Finnick, arrependido – Mas é que eu fiquei com raiva. Nunca me tinha sentido assim. Droga, eu nem sei o que dizer. Fui um idiota.

– Foi mesmo. – Respondeu Peeta, seriamente. Katniss observou eles se interagindo, angustiada, sentindo uma pontada no peito. Será que Peeta não o iria perdoar?

– Mas você é meu melhor amigo, um irmão. E irmãos discutem. – Admitiu Peeta e Finnick deu um sorrisinho, comentando:

– Na realidade, você é meu padrasto. Se você se casar com minha mãe, claro. – Peeta observou seu melhor amigo com espanto e comentou, abismado:

– É verdade, não tinha pensado nisso.

– É esquisito, – Comentou Finnick, com uma careta – mas é legal.

Peeta gargalhou e se abraçaram com força. Katniss sorriu emocionada com o que via e não ouviu Finnick sussurrar no ouvido de Peeta:

– Eu apoio vocês. – Peeta deu um sorriso sincero e sussurrou:

– Obrigado.

Abraçados, se dirigiram para a sala, onde já se encontrava o jantar e se sentaram. Katniss os seguiu e se sentou no meio deles. Peeta a abraçou carinhosamente e percebeu que Finnick os observava atentamente. Seu filho olhou para suas mãos e pediu:

– Se você quiser, pode me explicar o que aconteceu entre você e meu pai e como começou a namorar Peeta.

Peeta e Katniss sorriram e começaram a contar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Katniss começou por falar todas as traições que Gale lhe tinha feito durante aqueles anos, a solidão que ela tinha sentido e como Peeta tinha entrado, como uma lufada de ar fresco, em sua vida. Finnick escutava tudo com atenção, enquanto comiam. Seu rosto estava sério, pensativo. Por fim, perguntou:

– Como eu nunca reparei?

– Você era jovem, meu amor. – Respondeu Katniss – Como iria saber?

Finnick suspirou, olhou diretamente nos olhos de sua mãe, que estremeceu com o brilho em seu olhar, e disse, firmemente:

– Eu ficarei sempre com vocês, apoiando em tudo o que puder. Eu prometo.

Querendo provar que todas aquelas palavras tinham sido do calor do momento e que não pensava nada daquilo, Finnick os apoiou. E muito. Katniss ficou admirada com a coragem dele: enfrentou o pai, lhe levou seus pertences e foi ele que a ajudou a tratar dos papéis do divórcio.

Agora eles tinham maravilhosos jantares, onde convidavam amigos e família e Katniss descobriu que o verdadeiro amor, mesmo com obstáculos, era o mais belo e profundo de todos.

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Parece que eles se perdoaram. Foi muito cara de pau de Gale admitir a Finnck que tinha uma amante e que enganava Katniss.   
> Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capitulo é o Epílogo! :/ Está quase acabando…  
> Espero que estejam gostando.   
> Comentários são bem-vindos.  
> Bjs :D


	19. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Ultimo capítulo postado. É verdade, nem eu acredito.   
> Tenho que avisar que é especial.   
> Obrigada a todos que deixaram hits e kudos ao longo da fanfic.   
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

– Peeta, não faça isso! Peeta! – Gritava Katniss, entre risadas. A porta do quarto do casal foi aberta e Peeta, com um belo terno negro, apareceu carregando Katniss ao colo, que usava um simples tomara que caia, de cor branca, colado ao corpo. O decote não era pronunciado e pequenas pedras brilhavam pelo corpete. Seu cabelo estava preso em uma trança embutida e tinha uma maquiagem de cores claras no rosto.

Nos dedos de ambos, uma aliança de ouro brilhava intensamente. Peeta sorriu apaixonadamente para ela e dobrou os joelhos, a ajudando a colocar os pés no chão. Os olhos de ambos brilhavam intensamente e uma enorme felicidade irradiava seus rostos. Hoje tinha sido seu casamento com Peeta, um ano e meio depois de sua separação com Gale, e tinha sido o dia mais maravilhoso de sua vida.

Tudo tinha estado perfeito: Finnick tinha sido o padrinho, juntamente com sua namorada, Annie Cresta, uma jovem muito bonita e educada. Elas se tornaram logo amigas. Finnick já não tinha aquela atitude infantil. Ter ajudado a mãe no processo do divórcio o tinha amadurecido.

Katniss e Gale tinham se separado oficialmente há alguns meses e, nessa mesma noite ela, Finnick, Annie e Peeta tinham ido jantar a um restaurante, como comemoração, e tinham tido uma noite divertidíssima. Annie e Katniss se tinham dado logo muito bem, e em pouco tempo, Katniss contava histórias de seu filho, quando era pequeno, fazendo travessuras, deixando Finnick ruborizado enquanto Peeta e Annie se riam.

Mas quando se encontraram sozinhos no quarto, todo aquele divertimento se tornou em um desejo abrasador que só terminou com eles na cama, suados e felizes.

Uma semana depois, Peeta lhe fez um jantar romântico, onde se colocou de joelhos e lhe perguntou, com receio na voz, se ela queria casar com ele. Katniss se sentiu a mulher mais feliz do mundo, ao se aperceber que Peeta queria ter uma relação mais profunda com ela.

Ao casamento tinham ido os amigos de Faculdade de Peeta e sua família. Katniss também tinha convidado suas colegas de trabalho e sua família, sendo mais de cem pessoas. Eles tinham casado no registo civil e, de seguida, tinham ido para um casa histórica, com um enorme jardim, onde ficaram até as duas da manhã, comemorando.

Finnick contou que tinha conhecido Annie em Nova Iorque, depois daquela discussão entre eles, e que tinham ficado amigos. Eles só tinham começado a namorar um mês antes do casamento.

Peeta desceu o zíper do vestido, revelando uma lingerie branca de renda. Katniss levantou as pernas para se desfazer do vestido e retirou os sapatos, ficando na altura dos ombros de seu marido. Percebeu, orgulhosa, o modo como seus olhos escureciam de desejo ao observá-la com esses trajes e agradeceu mentalmente por não ter deixado de ir á Academia.

Retirou, com um puxão, o paletó de Peeta, o atirando para o chão, desejosa por o ter mais uma vez. A primeira vez deles tinha sido depois de saber que estava oficialmente divorciada de Gale. O divórcio tinha sido difícil para ela, pois Gale exigia ficar com a casa. Mas ela não a queria dar, pois tinha passado lá quase uma vida inteira e tinha dedicado mais de vinte anos aquela casa, que tinha boas recordações. Depois de muita luta, conseguiu ficar com ela.

Desabotoou e retirou a camisa branca, revelando seu peito moreno. Peeta retirou a gravata e ela, sem pensar, tinha suas mãos no corpo dele, espalmando se no peito forte e definido, sentindo os músculos retesados ali, onde correu as mãos lentamente, subindo até ao pescoço dele. Se ajoelhou e lhe desabotoou as calças. Retirou os sapatos em um movimento rápido e desceu as calças, vendo excitação de seu marido. Afastou as cuecas e viu seu membro intumescido saltando para fora. Com uma mão, ela o empurrou para a cama, e colocou toda sua extensão em sua boca. Peeta soltou um gemido alto ao sentir a mão pequena e quente de sua mulher e murmurou:

– Katniss… – Ela ouviu seu nome sendo pronunciado de um jeito tão sensual, que sentiu sua intimidade pulsar. Aumentou os movimentos e Peeta agarrou fortemente seu cabelo, mas sem a machucar e impulsionou seus quadris para a frente. Percebendo que estava quase, ele a afastou de si e, perante o olhar espantado de sua mulher, a ergueu e a deitou na cama. Uma onda de prazer percorreu seu corpo ao perceber o rosto ruborizado de Katniss, seus lábios vermelhos e seus cabelos, agora longos, jogados aleatoriamente pelo travesseiro. Retirou a lingerie, revelando sua nudez e atirou a peça de roupa para o tapete. Acariciou com uma mão o seio da mulher e o outro com a boca, fazendo com que ela soltasse um gemido de prazer. Podia ouvir as batidas aceleradas do coração dela em uníssono com as suas. Katniss arqueou o corpo quando as mãos fortes lhe tocaram os seios. E quando os lábios quentes lhe beijavam a pele em redor dos mamilos, Katniss escutou um gemido suave de prazer ecoar pelas paredes de seu quarto. Peeta levou os lábios aos mamilos intumescidos e sentiu prazer percorrendo seu corpo ao escutar o gemido sensual de Katniss. Peeta sabia que Katniss queria, pois ela se queixara dos pés doloridos devido aos sapatos. Se afastou um pouco e perguntou:

– Vamos tomar um banho? – Katniss queria dizer que não, mas sentia seus pés doloridos. Acenou afirmativamente e se levantou com a ajuda de Peeta. Se dirigiram para o banheiro, onde Katniss desfez seu penteado e soltou um gemido aliviado. Entraram na banheira e Peeta ligou a água. Uma sensação de alívio passou pelos corpos de ambos ao sentirem a água quente contra seus músculos ressentidos. Katniss mordeu o lábio ao ver gotas de água escorrendo por seu corpo, seu cabelo ficando colado á testa. Era uma imagem excitante. Se beijaram desesperadamente, Katniss sentindo a excitação de Peeta contra si. Se afastaram e Peeta ensaboou o corpo de sua mulher, fixando seu olhar no rosto dela. Katniss lavou o rosto, retirando a maquiagem e pegou no sabonete, lavando o corpo dele. Largando o sabonete, olhou sedutoramente para seu marido e sua mão fina executou movimentos de vai e vem ao longo da masculinidade rígida. Os olhos de Peeta estavam fechados, uma expressão de puro prazer crispada em seu rosto. A água se movia conforme os movimentos de Katniss, que se excitava ao escutar os gemidos que saíam dos lábios vermelhos de seu marido. Ele movimentou os quadris, sentindo o prazer o envolvendo e Katniss viu quando o líquido esbranquiçado saiu de seu membro, escorrendo por sua mão e caindo para a banheira. Peeta colou seu corpo ao dela e a beijou com sensualidade, fazendo a soltar um gemido de espanto e prazer. Não estava contando com aquele ato. Se afastaram, voltaram se lavar e desligaram a água. Pegaram em toalhas e se limparam. Katniss estava limpando seu cabelo, quando Peeta pegou-a ao colo e a levou para o quarto. Peeta a deitou na cama com cuidado e beijou seu pescoço, a fazendo suspirar. Com uma mão, voltou a tocar em seus mamilos, que se arrepiaram ao seu toque. Com um dedo, tocou em sua intimidade e a sentiu molhada. Traçou beijos por sua mandíbula, descendo até seu pescoço e passando pelo vale de seus seios. Katniss soltou um pequeno grito e seu corpo estremeceu ao sentir a língua brincando com seu mamilo. Abriu os olhos e se ergueu do colchão, vendo que ele ia em direção a sua intimidade. Peeta dava pequenas mordidas em seu ventre, descendo cada vez mais, seus olhos fixos nos dela. Katniss percebeu que seus olhos estavam mais escuros e, quando sentiu o toque dos lábios dele contra a pele macia do interior de suas coxas, se deitou e fechou os olhos, em antecipação. A mão forte lhe cobriu o sexo, enquanto os dedos longos abriam caminho pelas reentrâncias de seu corpo, arrancando um gemido rouco de desejo. Ergueu os quadris contra os lábios dele e gritou quando sentiu a língua tocando em sua intimidade. Peeta lambia e tocava com seus dedos, circundando naquele ponto, fazendo Katniss gritar de prazer. Seu corpo se contorcia de prazer ao se sentir tocada daquele jeito. Sentindo os primeiros espasmos a percorrendo, balançou os quadris contra ele, que aumentou o ritmo. Sua respiração estava ofegante e sentiu os músculos de sua intimidade se retesarem e seu corpo arqueou, o prazer a atingindo. Peeta se afastou, observando com sensualidade o rosto dela e se encaixou entre as pernas dela. De imediato, as pernas de Katniss envolveram o corpo dele. Beijou os lábios dela, que sentiu seu sabor, juntamente com o gosto dele. Sentiu o membro intumescido dele roçando sua coxa enquanto se afastavam. Peeta se colocou á frente de sua entrada e se olharam nos olhos. Viu o prazer inundando o rosto de sua mulher, enquanto entrava com lentidão. Seu corpo se moldava perfeitamente ao dela.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo as paredes úmidas do sexo dela o receber, assim como aqueles braços delicados em volta de seu corpo. Enfiou o nariz por entre o cabelo de Katniss, sentindo o cheiro adocicado que emanava. Soltou um longo suspiro ao se sentir totalmente dentro dela e escutou ela soltar um gemido de prazer. Abriu os olhos e a olhou longamente. Katniss olhou para ele, esboçando um pequeno gemido. Com uma mão, percorreu o corpo dele, acariciando suas costas e desceu até sua bunda firme, apertando-a. Peeta começou a mover os quadris de forma lenta e Katniss gemeu, entrelaçando suas pernas em redor do corpo dele, aprofundando a penetração. Começando a sentir o prazer o envolvendo, começou a mover os quadris de forma intensa, as estocadas preenchendo-a. Os gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto e ela arqueava seu corpo de encontro ao dele. Envolveu-o ainda mais com os braços e o puxou para si, sentindo o corpo dele contra o seu. Ambos arfavam como se estivessem em uma corrida, o suor escorrendo por seus corpos, os rostos retorcidos de prazer. As unhas de Katniss cravavam suas costas, provocando dor misturada com prazer.

– Peeta… – Sussurrou Katniss, com urgência na voz e ele percebeu que ela estava chegando ao orgasmo. Aprofundou a penetração, estocando com todas as suas forças e sentiu as paredes da intimidade dela se contraírem. Katniss, sentindo o orgasmo chegando, apertou seu corpo contra o dele e gritou, o prazer a inundando. Peeta travou o quadril ao dela, soltando um gemido rouco e se derramou dentro dela. Ficaram os dois quietos, recuperando de todo aquele prazer. Seus corpos estavam moles e suas respirações descompassadas. Com cuidado, Peeta saiu de dentro dela, se deitando em cima dos lençóis e a puxou para si. Katniss colocou a cabeça em seu ombro, se sentindo mole e sussurrou:

– Eu te amo, Peeta. – Sentiu seu marido acariciar seus cabelos e dizer, com voz rouca a apaixonada:

– Eu também te amo, Srª Mellark. – Ao escutar sua declaração, Katniss não pode evitar sorrir. Era admirável para ela ser chamada de “Srª Mellark”. Nunca pensou que fosse acontecer. Mas adorava ser chamada assim. Colocou a mão no peito dele, sentindo o bater ritmado de seu coração e pensou, comovida, em todos aqueles obstáculos que tinham passado, toda a dor, sofrimento, alegrias e tristezas. Tudo tinha valido a pena. E ela não se arrependia de nada.

 

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O FIM!   
> É verdade. Espero que tenham gostado da história.   
> Eu adorei escrevê-la. E o que acharam do epílogo? Gostaram, ou não? Espero vossos comentários.   
> Bjs :D

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do começo da fic. Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


End file.
